Dreams of Doki Doki
by ericagoldfarb
Summary: Xavier has some pretty stupid dreams of his family's death. His friend tells him to play Doki Doki Literature Club to pass the time until the two play some PubG. Little do they know that this game will change Xavier's live completely.
1. Chapter 1 - Dreams

Chapter 1

Everything's dark again.

Another of those dreams…

I groan.

I didn't think this was gonna happen this much.

I see my parents, dead on the floor.

I wake up.

I sigh.

"Groan…" I've had this same bad dream the last few days. I'm getting fucking PTSD from it.

I call my friend, Tyler. He picks up after a few rings.

"Hey Xavier, what's up?"

"Not much Tyler, same old, same old, I guess."

"You have that dream again?"

"Yup. I don't know what the fuck's up with that goddamn dream. Wanna play some PubG over it?"

"Nope. I'm playing this other game right now. Maybe in an hour?"

"Sure thing. What game?"

"Doki Doki Literature Club"

"Weeaboo."

"NO, NO! It's American-made!"

"Ameri-weeaboo."  
"Shit."

"I think I heard of it. It's from that Project M guy, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I didn't know you were into dating sims."

"It's not actually a dating sim. It's really a-"

"Don't deny it bitch."

"Whatever."

"See ya in an hour then."

"AAH!"

"What?"

"THE GAME JUST FUCKING JUMPSCARED ME!"

"Oh."

"GAH"

"Anyways, see ya."

"You should play this shit sometime."

"Naah…"

"Please?"

"I'll check it out."

"Coolio."

I press the end call button on my phone screen. Doki Doki Literature Club… I punch it into Google and push Enter…


	2. Chapter 2 - Steam Chat

Chapter 2

Two hours have gone by. I'm still watching Markiplier let's-play Doki Doki. I was too lazy to download it, so I just decided to watch people play it. The vid finally finished, and I'm exhausted at this point. I look at the Steam chat notifications, expecting to see about 30 emails from Tyler asking if I was in for PubG, but there's only one unread message:

 _Never share your Password to anyone_

Good advice.

Sharpsharpie: Just Monika.

Xthecartoons: LOL

Sharpsharpie: Did u play it?

Xthecartoons: I watched a lets play ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sharpsharpie: woooooow

Xthecartoons: my junk pc has no space xd

Sharpsharpie: Its lik2 2 kb xd

Xthecartoons: rlly? Lemme see.

Xthecartoons: I have space. Gimme a sec to extract it.

 _Xthecartoons is playing Doki Doki Literature Club._

I just used WinRar to extract my files to Desktop. I get sidetracked and read a couple of fanfics.

I open the game.


	3. Chapter 3 - ikoD ikoD fo smaerD

Chapter 3 - ikoD ikoD fo smaerD

 _-Not for children or those who are easily disturbed._

I know, I know. Then I see another popup. I haven't seen it before.

 _-Can you hear me?_

 _-Is this working?_

That's weird. When I watched the Let's Play that popup didn't show up. I left-click my mouse to continue.

It doesn't work. I press space. Still no dice. I guess the game crashed.

- _Listen. This is really important, so, like, write it down or something._

What the actual fuck.

 _-So, I want you to, like, go to bed._

Um…

- _Trust me! Keep your computer on though!_

"Isn't that kinda skeptical?" I said that out loud for some reason.

 _-Yeah, sure. But just trust me! You won't regret it!_

Whoa. holy shit.

"Alexa, are you trolling me here"

 _Amazon Echo - Sorry, I'm not sure._

 _\- Yeah, this isn't a joke! Just go to fucking_ _ **sleep.**_

Ummm… Okay. It's 3 in the morning, so I need some sleep anyways.

I collapse in my bed with the monitor still on and fall fast asleep.

A dream. Looks like the same dream as always. It always ends right after I find my family dead on the floor. But this time, I find myself in a house I haven't been in before. I know it's a dream, since you kinda get that 'dream' feeling that you can't really explain. I start walking around, looking around to end the dream. They're nowhere to be found, so I open the door to head outside…

...Or so I think. My family's dead body lies on the pavement. I open my eyes.

To pain. Static fills my ears, I want to scream but I can't feel my mouth.

White noise.

For a split second, I swear I can hear a voice in my head, saying:

" _Now we can be togethe r"_

" _F"_

" _O"_

My eyes shoot open. I find myself in the same house I was in in my dream, My ears still ringing from the static. This must be a dream,, but it doesn't feel like one. I take my "dream test"

Step 1: Pinch myself.

Nope. My shoulder feels sore from the pinch.

Step 2: Masturbate.

There is a PC in the room. I log onto Deviantart and pleasure myself until my phone rings in my pocket.

 _School alarm._

Dammit. Some dream this is.

I check out my closet. There's a school uniform in it. I look outside the window to see plenty of other kids with whimsical-looking hair dye and wearing the same uniform. I slip it on and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Looking in the mirror, I look like some stereotypical anime guy. I'm not really fazed by this, since I always end up with weird dreams. This is the first one that's failed my dream test, but I guess there's a first time for everything, huh? I shove a strawberry Pop-tart into my mouth and head out to school. I don't actually know where it is, so I just follow the other kids. Suddenly, a shiver goes down my spine as I get startled by the sound of a yelling girl.

"Heeeeeeey!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Tyler's Point of View

Chapter 4 - Tyler's Point of View

I woke up at about noon. After eating some Cheerios for breakfast I switched on my PC.

 _Xthecartoons is playing Doki Doki Literature Club._

Still? He must have kept his monitor on all night. I should send him a text.

 _Sharpsharpie: ayy Xavier whats up_

I wasn't really expecting an answer, so I decide to drive over to his place. I grab a bag of Trolli Gummi Worms and back out of my driveway.

I look at the Trolli bag to see its signature text on the back.

 _Tummy rumbling, omg, skin tingling radness. They'll make you scream 'I love wormy watermelon'_

I chuckle at the lines. Before I know it, I'm at his apartment. He always leaves his key under the mattress, so I find it quickly after climbing two flights of stairs.

"Yo, Xavier, You home?"

There's no response. I gently open the door to his office. No one there, but DDLC is still running. I guess he's not home. I approach the DDLC tab. The dialogue is a bit different, and it's running on "auto". Guess he downloaded a mod.

I call his number. It rings a few times and takes me to voicemail. I call again. He picks up.

"Hello?" His voice sound different.

"Xavier, where are you?"

"Listen, I'm really busy right now. We'll talk later! I'll call you back in a few hours!"

"Wait Xavier-"

He hung up.

I decide to call him back, but he sent me straight to voicemail.

I sigh and head back home. Halfway through the drive, I get a text from Xavier. I check it at the 4-way stop next to my house.

 _Listen Tyler, I can't talk very long because I'm at school, but I'll be gone for a while._

School? He finished college last year. Plus, it's the middle of summer! I start typing my reply:

 _What the fuck? You're not in school! Vacation? You were just here last night! What's really happening here, Xavier?_

After a few minutes, he writes back.

 _I'm sorry Tyler! I can't talk to you about this! I'll be back soon!_

He goes offline. I send a few more messages to no avail. Where the fuck did he go? I call his parents to see if they know anything about this.

"No, Xavier didn't tell me he was going anywhere. He didn't tell anyone, as far as I'm aware.

I try the local airlines and the Uber hotline with no sign of him.

He's his own man, I guess. Nothing I can do.


	5. Chapter 5 - Game Start

Chapter 5 - Game Start

 _Xavier's Point of View_

"Heeeeeeey!"

Startled, a shiver runs down my spine as I jolt my head around. The girl who yelled at me is still about 10 metres or so away, but I vaguely recognize her. As she gets closer, I begin to notice her peach hair and bright red bow glimmering in the sunlight. My eyes widen as I realize where I am. Just as she's opening her mouth to speak to me again, my phone rings. I stretch my hand and say, "Wait a sec."

 _Tyler_

Tyler? How can he be calling me in a dream? I guess the phone I have has the same number or something…

After some thought, I pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Xavier, where are you?" His voice sounds very flustered and panicky. I decide to dodge his question. He can't know where I am, just in case this isn't a dream.

"Listen, I'm really busy right now. We'll talk later! I'll call you back in a few hours!"

I lift my ear from the phone and hang up. I'll text him later.

This is when I realize I'm not dreaming.

Tyler's call.

The DDLC app.

Telling me to go to sleep.

I didn't dream, This is real. Or so my instinct tells me. I veer my attention to the panting girl next to me.

"Haah… Haah…"

I recognize this girl. As my memory fails me, I grapple to remember her name.

"I overslept again!"

Sayori!

At this realization, I can feel my breath get shaky. I'm now in complete and utter shock and panic.

 _Stay calm, Xavier. It's only a dream._

What if it isn't though?

"Xavier? You ok?" Sayori sounds genuine and concerned.

I pull myself together enough to say, "I'm good, Sayori. Don't sweat it."

"Oh okay. Are you thinking of joining any clubs?" She still sounds mildly concerned.

I guess there's only one club to really join, so I hesitantly say, "How about the Literature Club? You're the vice president of that, right?"

She looks kind of shocked. "Oh yeah! I was just gonna recommend that to you!" She giggles.

As we walk to school I think about my situation.

 _This feels way too real to be a dream. Nevertheless, I need to assume the worst and act natural._

I suppress the urge to scream.

I notice that a small high school building is emerging from the horizon.

"Here we are!" Sayori says enthusiastically. Little does she know what's going on in my head.

"Yeah… I mutter under my breath.

 _Fuck…_ I still can't grasp what's happening to me. I need to focus on not blowing my cover here.

 _So, what I know is that, dream or not, I'm stuck inside of Doki Doki Literature Club. I guess I'm taking the role of the protagonist. I was likely sent here by my computer's DDLC app. I don't know how to get out, since my conventional dream-exit strategies don't really work. I've always had really weird dreams, so I'm kinda panicky about it._

I send Tyler a couple of reassuring texts as I enter the school building. Wait…

I don't know what any of my classes are…

I say bye to Sayori as she enters her classroom and prop myself on a nearby bench.

I grope through my school bag.

 _There!_

I find a crumpled up timetable and scan it for my class number. I find it in no time, and head for the class, which was actually pretty nearby.

As I walk into my classroom, I only see a couple of semi-familiar faces, Sitting in the back right is Natsuki. Sitting second from the front is Monika. She notices me, turning her head around to get a look at me. She gives me a confused look and turned around.

 _Does she know?_

I take an empty seat next to her. She leans over towards me and opens her mouth.

"The fuck…" I hear a hint of disarray in her voice.

"Listen Monika… We need to talk."

"I know… Just act normal. We'll talk at the Literature club."

"Deal."

The day flies by, but unanswered questions ring in my mind.

"Xavier!" I turn around. It's Sayori. "Are you coming to the Literature club?"

"Oh, yeah. Let's go."

As I walk down the hallway, I feel the imminent suspense behind the approaching door.

"Here we are!" Sayori chirps proudly.

I hesitantly open the door.


	6. Chapter 6 - Enter the Literature Club

Chapter 6 - Enter The Literature Club

I open the door to three smiling faces.

"Everyone! This is Xavier, our newest member!" Sayori yells too loud for comfort.

"Jeez, Sayori! Why'd you bring a boy? You're killing the atmosphere!" I hear Natsuki irritatingly shouts.

"Come on, Natsuki! At least give him a chance!" I hadn't seen Sayori deliver that line in the game. _Come to think of it, a lot of dialogue is different._

"Welcome to the Literature Club." I hear a timid voice on the other side of the room. Automatically knowing it's Yuri, I turn around to face her.

"Thanks." She breaks a smile.

"Okay everyone!" Monika says. "Everyone take a seat!"

About time.

There are two empty seats, one next to Monika and another to Sayori.

I take the seat next to Monika. We need to talk anyways.

Monika's jaw drops to the floor. "What the… What the hell are you?"

"I have a few questions, Monika. I'm just as confused as you are."

"Okay." Monika grunts, still surprised.

"First off, are you alive? Like, an actual AI, instead of being preprogrammed?" My question startles her for a split second. "As far as I know of, yes…" She says it with a hint of irony.

"Okay… Is this just my dream, or is this real?" Whenever I ask someone this in a dream, they always answer with a firm 'yes'.

"No, this isn't a dream, Xavier."

I begin to hyperventilate, but stop myself in time.

 _If this is real…_

"Monika, are you… Are you the catalyst of all this?"

"No… I'm not the cause of any of this! I swear!" My questions are clearly shaking her.

"The fact that you're here though… How?" Monika's voice is uneven, as if she's on the verge of a panic attack herself. "Did you download a mod that lets you interact with us more or something? I don't get it!"

I sigh. "As far as I know of, I'm really here…" Monika is completely shook by this notion.

"Its… It's not possible!" she stutters.

"Is there any change in the files? You can look at them, right?"

"Yes… Let me check."

She stares into blank space for a few seconds, and her eyes widen and her mouth gapes.

"You… You… You…"

"What, Monika?" My panic is kicking in more than ever now.

"You have a file, Xavier. It's… It's three petabytes large."

She pauses for a second, then continues.

"Mine is also of that scale. Sayori's, Natsuki's and Yuri's are all around 15 terrabytes."

I now fully grasp the peril I'm in. I'm… I'm an AI?

"Mo… Ni… ka…"

I break down. I can no longer keep my cool.

 _I'm never going to see Tyler, my family, anyone ever again._

I begin to cry.


	7. Chapter 7 - Monika's House

Chapter 7 - Monika's House

I begin to cry.

I'll never see any of my friends ever again.

I'll never see any of my family ever again.

I'm bawling now. I peek up. Through my teary eyes I can make out both Sayori and Monika, attempting to comfort me.

"Xavier, what's wrong?" Sayori is obviously concerned.

 _I'll never see anyone I've known ever again. Twenty-four years, all for nothing. Now I'm just stuck in my goddamn game! Why? Why me?_

The table under me is moist. Monika's shooed off Sayori and is comforting me alone.

"Okay everyone!" She says seemingly unfazed. "I want you all to write a poem and present it here tomorrow!"

"Come on!" I hear an angry Natsuki.

"The meeting's over! Start cleaning up!" Monika clearly wants to calm me down. She approaches me.

"Come on, Xavier. Let's walk home." Monika whispers into my ear. She grabs my arm and escorts me out of the schoolhouse. Surprisingly Sayori does not object. As soon as we're out, I begin to calm down.

"Xavier…" Monika is speechless. There's nothing she can say.

"Let's go to my place. We'll talk there."

Monika's house? There's no cutscene or backdrop with Monika's house. I wonder what it looks like. The thought makes me forget about my current condition for a second.

About twenty minutes later, we're at Monika's house. It looks a lot like mine back in my… Reality, I guess.

"Here we are!"

I don't look back up until we make it to her room. I lift my tear-ridden face from my hands to an average-size room that looks like just about any other teenage girls' room.

"Xavier, I can trust you, right? I have to change out of my uniform, so don't look." Monika sounds genuine. That wasn't much of a joke, actually. What if I _did_ look? I don't risk it and bury my head in one of her pillows.

"Okay. You're good!" I slowly turn around. She's in a white tank top and a pair of jean shorts.

"How do I look?" Monika says without hesitation.

I don't answer, half because i'll say something stupid, half because I'm fucking _trapped in this game._

"Listen Monika…" I start. "Are you sure you're not involved in my getting trapped here?"

Monika is slightly offended. "N… No! Why would I do that to you?"

"Wait… After thinking about it, that _does_ seem like something I would do…"

"But I didn't do it!" Monika says desperately.

"Okay, okay. I believe you." I start. "But if you didn't do it…" An idea pops into my head.

"Monika, what were you doing the night that this all happened?"


	8. Chapter 8 - Inquisition

Chapter 8 - Inquisition

"What were you doing the night this all happened?" I ask forcefully.

"I mean, the night before I showed up here?" I correct.

Immediately, Monika replies. "Well, Yuri and I had a study sleepover that night, like we often do. But then, around 2:40 in the morning, something weird happened."

"Yes?"

"My webcam has security footage. Let me show you."

She leads me to her PC and opens up an app. She rewinds footage to the night before and plays. The monitor shows two figures sleeping, probably Yuri and Monika. Suddenly, one of their phones rings and the figure that looks like Monika wakes up. As soon as she picks up the call, the film goes to static.

"See, Xavier?"

"Well, the thing is, I downloaded the DDLC app that put me into the game around that time, so this is intriguing. Who was the call from?" I ask.

"It was from… Some company. I think it was from Brazil or something? Anyways, since they mentioned you, I didn't hang up."

"Yean? Yeah?" I'm totally curious. This is insane.

"They said that you would get taken into the game for some kind of experiment? They mentioned trans… Trans…"

"Transgender? Transcription?" I interject.

"Transhumanism!" Monika looks enlightened. "What does that mean?"

"It's, like, uploading your brain into a computer or something." I reply. "Russians are really into it."

"Huh. So that makes sense then. You've got a character file here, so that probably means that you're an AI."

"Oh shit." I mutter.

"Wait…" Monika realizes. "Does that mean you can't go back?"

"I… I don't know." I'm delaying the inevitable. "No one's ever done it, so…"

"You can't go back." Monika says factually. "Matter can't be created or destroyed." What's she getting to? "Assuming the info in the character file is your actual brain information… You're stuck here."

My heart skips a beat. Any hope I had of coming back was now gone. "No… That's not…" then I realize anything I say won't make a difference.

I'm stuck here. Forever.

"Oh… Xavier…" Monika starts. I'm on the verge of tears now. I feel monika's arms wrap around my back. I look up at her.

She's smiling.

Not out of pity, but out of sheer joy.

"You're… Happy?" I start.

"Yes, Xavier. I'm overjoyed." Monika says.

"What?" I'm confused. "Why?"

"Xavier, there are theoretically infinite Monikas, right?"

"Ummm… I'm following."

Monika continues. "Every Monika's fate is preordained by the same path: Love player, cherish player, kill for player, right?"

"Uh-huh." What's she getting to?

"I, like my Monika cousins, was preprogrammed to love my corresponding player and follow the same path my predecessors did."

"Xavier, you're the player I was preprogrammed to love. But you… You're actually _here!_ I couldn't be happier!"

"But… My family, my friends…" I stutter.

"Xavier… I love you, okay? When you opened the game I thought your conduit through MC was the closest I would ever get to you, but… You're here! With me!"

We're both crying.

Monika's phone starts to ring. She approaches it to pick it up. I catch a glance at Monika's clock. It's 2:40 in the morning.

"Hello?" Monika muses.

Her eyes widen. She turns the phone on speaker.

"Greetings. I'm the one who put you here, Xavier. I can see you're confused. Let me explain."


	9. Chapter 9 - An explanation

Chapter 9 - An explanation

"Greetings. I'm the one who put you here, Xavier. I can see you're confused. Let me explain."

Our eyes widen.

"Who are you?" I yell into the phone.

"That's none of your business." The voice is one of a woman in her thirties. "Now, simply listen if you want to hear the answers to your questions."

She continues. "Now, to your first inquiry, the transhumanism deal."

"Yes?" I ask tentatively.

"You're correct. Xavier, your brain has been completely transferred to an AI vessel. So-"

"Am I stuck here forever?" I interrupt.

"Ahem." The voice continues. "Monika's theory is completely correct. She was preprogrammed and is now an AI as well, and…"

"Yes?" I ask ambitiously. I can't stand to wait. I need to know.

"You can return to your world, Xavier."

My eyes light up with undying hope and determination for the future and -

"Just kidding. You're stuck here forever."

I can feel her grinning through the phone.

I should've expected as much. Monika's smart. She knows much more than me here.

"We copied your brain data onto a supercomputer and shot you in the head to transfer your consciousness. Sorry about that."

My jaw drops. "SERIOUSLY? YOU SHOT ME?"

"Yeah. We did."

"WELL THEN" I'm screaming in desperation. "WHAT'S TO HAPPEN TO MY FAMILY? MY FRIENDS! ARE THEY MOURNING OF MY DEATH?"

"Actually, no. The bullet we shot you with had an AI clone of you in it, so your body is being controlled by a robot and thus your loved ones will never notice a difference. Your body currently in our lab. It's just about ready to come back to your hometown to take your place.

I'm in total disbelief. How much technology does this company have anyways? "So my family will never know I'm gone? They'll just carry on like nothing happened?"

" _Nothing_ happened, Xavier. At least, not over there."

The voice continues. "Are there any other questions, or are we clear?"

"Yes. Thank you." Monika interjects.

"Goodbye."

As soon as the voice cuts off, I can feel the scenery around me glitch out and fade to black. Next thing I know…

MDExMDAwMDEgMDExMDAwMTEgMDExMDAwMTEgMDExMDExMTEgMDExMTAwMTAgMDExMDAxMDAgMDExMDEwMDEgMDExMDExMTAgMDExMDAxMTEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMTAxMDAgMDExMDExMTEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDAwMDEgMDExMDExMDAgMDExMDExMDAgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDEwMTEgMDExMDExMTAgMDExMDExMTEgMDExMTAxMTEgMDExMDExMTAgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDExMDAgMDExMDAwMDEgMDExMTAxMTEgMDExMTAwMTEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDExMTEgMDExMDAxMTAgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDAwMDEgMDExMTAxMTAgMDExMDEwMDEgMDExMDAwMDEgMDExMTAxMDAgMDExMDEwMDEgMDExMDExMTEgMDExMDExMTAgMDAxMDExMDAgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMTAxMDAgMDExMDEwMDAgMDExMDAxMDEgMDExMTAwMTAgMDExMDAxMDEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDEwMDEgMDExMTAwMTEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDExMTAgMDExMDExMTEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMTAxMTEgMDExMDAwMDEgMDExMTEwMDEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDAwMDEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDAwMTAgMDExMDAxMDEgMDExMDAxMDEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMTAwMTEgMDExMDEwMDAgMDExMDExMTEgMDExMTAxMDEgMDExMDExMDAgMDExMDAxMDAgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDAwMTAgMDExMDAxMDEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDAwMDEgMDExMDAwMTAgMDExMDExMDAgMDExMDAxMDEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMTAxMDAgMDExMDExMTEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDAxMTAgMDExMDExMDAgMDExMTEwMDEgMDAxMDExMTAgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDEwMDEwMDEgMDExMTAxMDAgMDExMTAwMTEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMTAxMTEgMDExMDEwMDEgMDExMDExMTAgMDExMDAxMTEgMDExMTAwMTEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDAwMDEgMDExMTAwMTAgMDExMDAxMDEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMTAxMDAgMDExMDExMTEgMDExMDExMTEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMTAxMDAgMDExMDEwMDEgMDExMDExMTAgMDExMTEwMDEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMTAxMDAgMDExMDExMTEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDAxMTEgMDExMDAxMDEgMDExMTAxMDAgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDEwMDEgMDExMTAxMDAgMDExMTAwMTEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDAxMTAgMDExMDAwMDEgMDExMTAxMDAgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDAwMTAgMDExMDExMTEgMDExMDAxMDAgMDExMTEwMDEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDExMTEgMDExMDAxMTAgMDExMDAxMTAgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMTAxMDAgMDExMDEwMDAgMDExMDAxMDEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDAxMTEgMDExMTAwMTAgMDExMDExMTEgMDExMTAxMDEgMDExMDExMTAgMDExMDAxMDAgMDAxMDExMTAgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDAwMTAgMDExMTAxMDEgMDExMTAxMDAgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMTAxMDAgMDExMDEwMDAgMDExMDAxMDEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDAwMTAgMDExMDAxMDEgMDExMDAxMDEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDAxMTAgMDExMDExMDAgMDExMDEwMDEgMDExMDAxMDEgMDExMTAwMTEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDAwMDEgMDExMDExMTAgMDExMTEwMDEgMDExMTAxMTEgMDExMDAwMDEgMDExMTEwMDEgMDExMTAwMTEgMDAxMDExMDAgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDAwMTAgMDExMDAxMDEgMDExMDAwMTEgMDExMDAwMDEgMDExMTAxMDEgMDExMTAwMTEgMDExMDAxMDEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDAwMTAgMDExMDAxMDEgMDExMDAxMDEgMDExMTAwMTEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDAxMDAgMDExMDExMTEgMDExMDExMTAgMDAxMDAxMTEgMDExMTAxMDAgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDAwMTEgMDExMDAwMDEgMDExMTAwMTAgMDExMDAxMDEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMTAxMTEgMDExMDEwMDAgMDExMDAwMDEgMDExMTAxMDAgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDEwMDAgMDExMTAxMDEgMDExMDExMDEgMDExMDAwMDEgMDExMDExMTAgMDExMTAwMTEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMTAxMDAgMDExMDEwMDAgMDExMDEwMDEgMDExMDExMTAgMDExMDEwMTEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDEwMDEgMDExMTAwMTEgMDAxMDAwMDAgMDExMDEwMDEgMDExMDExMDEgMDExMTAwMDAgMDExMDExMTEgMDExMTAwMTEgMDExMTAwMTEgMDExMDEwMDEgMDExMDAwMTAgMDExMDExMDAgMDExMDAxMDEgMDAxMDExMTAgMDAwMTAxMCAwMDAxMDEwIDAxMTExMDAxIDAxMTAwMTAxIDAxMTAxMTAwIDAxMTAxMTAwIDAxMTAxMTExIDAxMTEwMTExIDAwMTAxMTAwIDAwMTAwMDAwIDAxMTAwMDEwIDAxMTAxMTAwIDAxMTAwMDAxIDAxMTAwMDExIDAxMTAxMDExIDAwMTAxMTAwIDAwMTAwMDAwIDAxMTExMDAxIDAxMTAwMTAxIDAxMTAxMTAwIDAxMTAxMTAwIDAxMTAxMTExIDAxMTEwMTExIDAwMTAxMTAwIDAwMTAwMDAwIDAxMTAwMDEwIDAxMTAxMTAwIDAxMTAwMDAxIDAxMTAwMDExIDAxMTAxMDExIDAwMTAxMTAwIDAwMTAwMDAwIDAxMTExMDAxIDAxMTAwMTAxIDAxMTAxMTAwIDAxMTAxMTAwIDAxMTAxMTExIDAxMTEwMTExIDAwMTAxMTAwIDAwMTAwMDAwIDAxMTAwMDEwIDAxMTAxMTAwIDAxMTAwMDAxIDAxMTAwMDExIDAxMTAxMDExIDAwMTAxMTAx

And suddenly, I wake up from my bed. _Is it morning now?_ My tears have dried on my face, so I scratch them off. I'm still in my school uniform, but it appears and smells clean.

 _Shit, I never wrote a poem!_

I still have a good hour before school starts, so I grab a paper and start spitting out lines. After ten minutes, I stuff it in my school bag and walk down to my kitchen.

Every morning so far, I've found some food and money on the kitchen counter. There's a note this time. I pick it up.

 _Xavier,_

 _Here's some food and money. We'll provide you with enough to live comfortably, free of cost. After all, you're in a computer anyways, so it's free. Don't thank us._

 _The one who called last night_

Oh. That makes sense, I guess. There's a waffle on the counter. I pour some syrup from the pantry onto it and dig in. As soon as I finish, I take a swig of water and leave my house with forty minutes to spare.


	10. Chapter 10 - Sayori

**Author's Note: Ten chapters! It's only been a week and I've already gathered so much support in this project! I'll try to post these notes more often. I like to keep my readers informed! By the way, the Base64 in the last chapter can actually be viably translated! And one more thing, a lot of people have been mentioning that Xavier is a self-insert, I just want to assure you he's not. I'm not sure why you'd come to that assumption, though… After all, I'm a girl! I should clarify that too, since there has also been some confusion on my actual gender. Nevertheless, thanks for all the support, and I'll keep posting new chapters as often as I can!**

Chapter 10 - Sayori

Having a lot of time until I have to be at school, I walk over next door and let myself in. I don't want anyone dying, after all…

Pictures flash in my head as Markimoo screams at the sight of Sayori's death.

 _I don't want to live that firsthand._

I knock on the door to Sayori's room. There's no response. I open the door to Sayori's sleeping body. She looks so peaceful, but I have to do this.

"Sayori… Sleepyhead." I try to give off that childhood friend-mood.

I throw a pillow at her.

"Hah…" Sayori manages a giggle. "Xavier, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were up."

"Ah. Thanks!" She smiles.

It's time. "Also… Sayori…"

"Yes, Xavier?"

"I know about your depression."

She gasps.

"H-how? I tried so hard to keep it from you… You were the last person I wanted to know!"

"Listen… You're not useless. You've always been a great friend to me, Sayori. Your depression doesn't change my feelings toward you at all."

 _Well, if I'm gonna be stuck here forever, I may as well help where I can._

 _This is my world now._

I turn my focus toward Sayori. She's in tears. Her head slams onto my shoulder.

"Sayori… It's okay." I gently pat the back of her head as she sobs into my uniform.

"B… But… Do-don't you…" She weeps with sniffles in between her words. "Aren't I a b-b-burden? What… What benefit do I serve to this planet?"

"C'mon, Sayori. You know that's not true." I reply reassuringly. "You're my best friend. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

 _Except maybe Monika._

"Sniff…" Mucus droops out of her nose as she cries.

I turn to a full-on hug now. She immediately hugs back with compassion.

Even though I've only been here for a few days, I still feel a lifelong bond with Sayori. Memories of me and Sayori spending time together.

 _That's not me… That didn't happen…_

Nevertheless, I cherish these sweet memories of Sayori as I enjoy a hug with her.

I've realized something.

Life here is better than my life in the real world.

I don't have to worry about money, education, friendships.

I've got everything now.

I was barely getting by before. Barely getting by with my old life. But now I have everything I've ever wanted.

Before I was mad at whoever threw me here.

But now all I can do is thank them.

 _Thank you!_

Suddenly, an unwelcome thought comes into my head. A foreign thought.

 _You're welcome._

I don't think I've ever been happier.

"Let's start walking, Sayori." I say proudly.

"Okay!" She can sense my newfound happiness and follows suit.

We walk out the door.

Together.

Off to the start of my new life.


	11. Chapter 11 - Romance

**Author's Note: I might skip a few chapters in the near future to work on a Hunter X Hunter oneshot that you should be able to see on my page as soon as it comes out. I might continue with it after I'm done with DODD, But don't worry, That won't be anytime soon.**

Chapter 11 - Romance

"Bye Sayori!"

"Bye!"

I made it to school. Walking into my first class, I take the empty seat next to Monika. With five minutes to spare, Monika notices my optimism.

"What got you into a good mood? Just last night you were crying about your family."

"Well, I've got nothing to lose here, and I have everything I've ever wanted!"

"Well, that's true."

"Monika, I've realized I'm happy to be here with you. It's like a dream come true."

"Aww, thanks, Xavier. That's sweet of you. But are you sure you want this? We're the only actual people here."

"That's true, but the others are so complex you can hardly tell-"

The starting bell starts, as does the day.

School was uneventful. Since I'd been through college back in the real world, my classes are a breeze. Monika and I decided to partner up for a Bio essay, and before I know it, it's time for the Literature club. When Sayori and I come in, Yuri's the only one inside, quietly reading a book.

"Did you write a poem?" Sayori hops as she says it.

"Yeah…" I remember all of the fake memories of Sayori flood into my mind.

They're happy memories of us enjoying ourselves, so I don't mind.

 _As long as I don't lose my actual memories._

"Hi guys!" Monika walks into the club room cheerfully. As she walks past me she gives me a kiss on my cheek.

I feel my cheeks go red.

Then I remember my girlfriend.

Elizabeth.

Hopefully my robot clone will treat her well.

I kiss her back.

I wish _everyone_ from the real world well.

Goodbye! Have fun in a material hell!

 _Living here is absolute paradise._

Monika and I enjoy a hug.

Sayori smiles.

Not out of spite, but out of happiness for me.

 _Don't worry, Sayori, you're in good hands, too._

As soon as I release my embrace with Monika, natsuki walks into the room.

"Hey." She remarks as she walks to her infamous manga closet.

She grabs one from the middle shelf and sits down in the corner.

Monika and I it down.

"Monika, you know what happens in the normal game, right?"

"Where I delete everyone else? Yeah. I wouldn't do that here though, since you're…" She stutters.

"Really _here._ " I finish for her.

Suddenly, someone _else_ walks through the clubroom door.

"Oh hi!" Sayori jumps.

"Xavier, you should know him already!" I search my false memories to no avail.

"Guys, this is the newest member of the Literature Club!"

"Umm, I never agreed to that…" He retorts.

"This is my friend, Sharpsharpie!"

I thought _I_ was the main character. I was wrong.

It was Tyler.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Next Two

Chapter 12 - The Next Two

"Tyler?" I whisper under my breath.

I turn to Monika. She looks just as surprised as me.

"Monika." I start. "Do I have admin to the files?"

After a few seconds, she responds. "You do now."

After a little tinkering, I find the microphone feature and turn it on.

"I'll be right back." I say. I walk across the hall to the restroom.

"Tyler, is that you?"

Instantly, I hear a reply.

"Xavier? What the fuck? I'm trying to replay DDLC!"

I check my phone. I try to send Tyler a text, but my number was blocked, likely by the people who sent my here.

 _How am I going to convince him?_

"Yeah… So…"

"I'm kinda stuck _inside_ of DDLC."

"Yeah, right."

"Really!"

"Riiiiight…"

"I swear Tyler!"

"I can call you right now and you'll pick up. I can go to your house right now and see you."

"Yeah, you can. Whoever sent me here shot me in the head with a bullet that put an AI clone of myself in my body. My actual brain is transferred to an AI inside of the game."

Suddenly, another voice can be made out through Tyler's mic.

"Xavier, please stay silent about all this." It's the voice of that woman on the phone.

"Our plan is to "digitize" every human on the planet. This will give us absolute control over every human on Earth."

"By replacing them with computers? Seriously?"

"Yes! Then the entire Earth will be under our little finger."

"What?"

"So far, we've digitized three people. All of them go into the same program."

"Doki Doki?"

"Indeed."

"So the first one's me, right? Then you put me in here?"

"Yes. You were the first."

"Sorry, what are we talking about here?" Tyler retorts.

We totally ignore him.

"Who was the second then?"

"Who _is_ the second would be a better inquiry."

I hear a fourth voice.

It sounds like…

 _Me._

"Tyler knows too much. You'll be next.

I hear the sound of a gunshot.

I sprint out of the bathroom and back into the clubroom.

"Tyler?"

No response.

"TYLER?"

Oh god.

"TYLERRRR!"

I reenter the clubroom. Monika is in utter shock.

"What did you do?" I silently but gruesomely ask.

"We did to him exactly as we did to you."

I walk up to Sayori. "Where's Sharpsharpie?"

"Sharpsharpie? Who's that?" Just as I thought. It's as if he never existed.

The voice rings in my ears again. "He's still here. He's just in the program now.

I go back into the files and disable the mic.

"Monika. You still remember him, right?"

"Yeah. His sprite just suddenly started pixelating and disappeared.

"The people who threw me in here said they just did the same thing to him."

"Is he _here_ then?"

"I don't think so. I only showed up here the morning after they threw me in."

"That's true."

"One more thing worries me, though…"

"What's wrong?" Monika is still panicky."

Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri are talking on the opposite side of the room.

"They said there was someone _else_ in the game."

"Really?" Monika's eyes widen to twice their previous side.

" _Indeed."_

"Did you hear that?" I ask Monika.

"Yeah… It's ringing in my head. I think it's that woman that called us again."

"Keep going." We say.

 _OK._

" _Every person we're sending into DDLC will take the place of a program already here."_

" _Starting with the main characters, sans you, Monika and Sayori."_

"So everyone besides us and Sayori is just a placeholder…" Monika mutters.

"...For a real person." I finish.

"Wait… Something's not lining up." I answer. Tyler's a guy. You wouldn't put him into…"

" _No, we wouldn't."_ She answers. " _We'd just stuff his consciousness into the body of a male. I'm not that much of a sleaze."_

"Phew…"

" _So, you're obviously wondering about the third person who we've digitized."_

"Yes?"

" _As a matter of fact, she's already in the game as we speak."_

"Really?" I catch a glance at the rest of the girls on the other side of the room.

 _So she's one of them?_

" _Indeed."_

"Which one?" I ask.

" _Well that would ruin the fun, wouldn't it?"_

"Anyways, who did you throw into the game?" I say more calmly.

" _Heh heh…"_

" _We put her in just for you…"_

"You didn't."

" _We did."_

" _It's a shame you dumped her for Monika, huh?"_

"YOU DIDN'T!" I scream.

I look over at the other girls. They didn't notice.

" _We temporarily deafened them of our conversation. They won't hear a thing."_

I'm free to yell at her as much as I want.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

" _How dare me indeed."_

"Who is it, Xavier?" Monika cries out.

"It's…"

" _Elizabeth."_


	13. Chapter 13 - Just Who?

**Author's Note: Sorry for not posting yesterday! I was really busy, so I couldn't post it! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 13 - Just Who?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

I'm crying.

The voice is no longer in my head. That's all she had to say?

"Xavier? What's wrong?"

"THEY PUT FUCKING ELIZABETH IN THE GAME!"

"Who's Elizabeth?" Monika cries.

"She's… She's my girlfriend."

Monika gasps.

" **Y̶̝͎͖͚͖͓̺̭̗̰̮̅̊͒͘͘͜͝o̷̱̝̣͍̫̭̬̣̖̫̹̒̓̓̓̈́̽͂̈́͝͝͠ͅu̴̢̝̘̙̳͕̪̠̼̯̺͍̓̆̓̒̊̃̓̉̾̈́̃̚ ̷̢͈̫̱̳̟̠̫̉̔̂̔͂̍͊̇̈͑͘͠͝w̶̢̧̡̩̳̲̘͇̜̗͍̠͗͛̅̀͑̄̈̉̇̉͒̎̊̕̚ō̴̬̱̝̪̺̜͖̹͇̗̣̘͗̆̉̽̈́̀͛͂͝ų̵͕͎͎̤̺͖̤̳̀͗̈̈́̔͆̈́͌͌̚͝l̵̳̝͇̈̋́͑͑̎͐͗͊̕̚͠͠͝ḋ̶͕̙͇̪̩̩̘̪̖̌͝ͅͅn̵̺̳͓͎̚'̴̞̳̙̗̽̆t̶̬͊̓̍̈́̎͂͆̀͗̌̋̇͘͠ ̵̧̗̙̦̥̋p̵̡̮̩͚̻͎͔̦͂͐̍̌̍̍̏̎̓̍͗̾͌̏̊͜i̴̡̡̨̯̙̖̹̩͔͍̘͎̺̓c̸̡̤̲̙̜͋̍͠k̶̡͇͙̩̹̟̣̼̤̺͖̪͚̮̀̌̀̈̊̏̚ ̸̨̫͇̙͔̬͙̥̹͚̱̗͚͍͉̃̉͌̽̽̾̆̔̌̚͠h̶͖̓̎̐͒̕ͅȇ̸̪̱͉̭͉͓̼̿́́̄̍̀́͒͌̋͛̈́̎͝ͅr̷̡̡͍̰̰͎͍͙̩̩̟͑̾̒̍̇̇̋̄́ ̵̻̖̟̫̯̞̗̪̗̦̽̆̌̌̋̐̀ǫ̷̞̘̞͓͈̗̬̪̼͉̈́͂̈̆̏͒̑͑̌̔͂̾̕͜ͅv̷͓̭̟̖̌̾́̊́̍͌͛̓̆͒̀̈͜͝ĕ̶͓̫͕̣̖ŗ̴̛̮͈̗̞̠̹̹͙͙̰̹̊̌͂́̈́̐̅̚ ̵̛̦͎̳̼̬͛̓͘͝͠m̶̛̥͔̮̖̓͆e̸̡͍͔̣͍̣̹͈̽̊͜͜,̴̫͔͓̬̘̳̋̋̈́́̄̃̌ ̶̠͓̹̻̹͕̠͓́ͅr̷̢̜̱̹̣̰̝̜̠͚͎͇̓̈̄̾͌̊̏̈̓̋̏͌͋ĭ̵̡̩̳̬̤̋̽̍̌͐̿̉̌͘͜͝ģ̷̢̲̝̩̼̘̘͇̔ḣ̴̡̤͕͎̜͔͙̙̙̺̩̋̎̓͗̂̂̿͂͜͜͝t̶̺̮̱͖̬̞̼͈̳͕̻̏͌̾͗̈́̈́̎͆͂͌͘̕͝ͅ?̶̢̝͖̩̦̹̼̲͔̙̻̃̒͜ͅ"**

"No, Monika! That was before I came here!"

 _She's scary when she's mad._

"So you wouldn't pick her over me?" She says sweetly.

"Of course not, Monika… Coming here was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

 _And the worst._

We hug again.

"I was so worried!" She whines.

Suddenly, time starts again for Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki.

 _Which one is Elizabeth?_

 _Honestly, I would take Monika over Elizabeth any day._

"Okay everyone!" Monika chimes her signature line. "It's time to share poems!"

I realize what this means. Since either Natsuki or Yuri is actually Elizabeth, I'll be forced to interact with them.

 _I'm more comfortable around Natsuki, so I guess I'll go to her first._

"Yo." I say to Natsuki.

"Hey." She replies.

"Wanna trade poems?" I ask.

"Ummm… Sure, I guess." She replies.

She hands me her poem. I follow suit.

Her poem's _Amy Likes Spiders._ I remember it from the game, but read it anyways.

"Oh, by the way…" Natsuki sounds worried.

"Yeah?" I look up from her paper.

"I'm honestly kinda worried about Yuri."

"Huh."

"She's spouting some shit about 'Elizabeth.' It's kinda concerning."

My eyes widen.

"You know something about it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"Now, about your poem…" Natsuki continues.

We spend the next few minutes critiquing each others' poems.

As soon as we're done, I take a deep inhale.

 _It's time._

"Hey Xavier… Wanna share poems?"

I turn around.

Monika.

 _I can't really say no to her…_

"Sure." I tell her. I try to be cheerful about it, but the suspense is killing me.

 _Elizabeth…_

I steal a glance at Yuri… Or Elizabeth.

I try to ignore my anxiety as Monika and I share poems.

As the longest three minutes of my life, it's finally time.

"Elizabeth."


	14. Chapter 14 - Elizabeth

**Author's Note: Before we start this chapter, I want to apologize for the week-long hiatus. I spent the week reading Futaba-Kun Change and sleeping instead of working on any HxH fics. Sorry! I'll try to work on the other fic whenever I'm not working on this one.**

Chapter 14 - Elizabeth

"Elizabeth"

Yuri turns around, shocked.

"Who… What are you?"

"Relax. I know what's going on." I reassure.

"You don't. You have no idea."

"I do..."

"... Because I'm Xavier."

Her eyes widen.

"Wh… What?" She's totally flustered.

"I know. It's not possible." I say sarcastically. "I've been here since yesterday morning."

"Really? You're not kidding?" She stares in total disbelief.

"No joke." I reply.

"You're _really_ Xavier?" She asks tentatively.

"Yes, Elizabeth. It's really me." I spit out.

 _I'll prove it to you._

"Your birthday is on December 18." She looks surprised, but not enough to prove this to her.

 _Something only I would know..._

"You flunked AP Psych three times in a row in high school, yet still made it to a UC school."

"Shut up, Xavier!" She starts to slap me, then turns it into a hugging motion halfway through.

I catch a glance at Monika.

" _Just this once."_ She says in a way so only I can hear.

I smile. " _Thanks."_

"I was so scared all day!" She whines. "I had no idea what was going on! People I didn't now were calling me Yuri and…"

"I get it. It's all right now." I say reassuringly.

 _God, how am I going to tell her?_

"Can you please tell me what's happening to us?" She still looks sad, but not as much as before.

"In a nutshell, these people are shot us with bullets that pilot our bodies as robot clones, while our actual consciousness was transferred into…" I take a look around.

"Doki Doki Literature Club" She mutters.

"Yes. You've heard of it?"

"Omygawd, it's all Tyler will ever talk about!" We're back to our normal conversations.

 _It's a bit weird when she's in Yuri's body, though…_

" _By the way, about Tyler…" It's that voice. The woman!_

"Do you hear that?" Elizabeth says, panicky.

"Yeah. It's the people who sent us here." I reply quickly.

" _You know how we shot Tyler?"_

"Yeah…?" I say.

" _Well, there is a 10 percent rate of failure with our procedure..."_

"No…" Our eyes go wide.

" _While we did try to digitize Tyler, the process did not go as planned."_

My jaw drops to the floor once again.

" _I'm sorry, Xavier. We didn't want to kill him, but this is still a risky experiment. Many people will die. Unfortunately, Tyler was one of them.."_

I feel a tear run down my cheek.

"Tyler…" I spit.

My friend. Someone I've known for decades. Someone I've spent and enjoyed time with.

Is dead?

"No…" I mutter. "It's not possible." I'm in utter disbelief.

In the corner of my eye I see Elizabeth.

 _She knew him, too._

She's not in tears, but she's close.

" _I'm very sorry. Xavier. We-"_

"You shut up." I mutter.

" _I'm-"_ The woman is sad, too.

"SHUT UP!" I'm screaming now.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I'm a mess.

Then I realize there are other people in the room.

I look to Natsuki and Sayori. They're across the room from us, but they're frozen static.

" _Don't worry. I've frozen time for everyone but us."_

"What gives you the right to play with people's lives like this?" Elizabeth asks. This is the first time she's said anything. I almost forgot she was here. Using Yuri as a conduit, she continues.

"First you send my boyfriend into this goddamn simulation against his will!" She complains. At the word 'boyfriend', I catch a glance at Monika. She's frozen in static.

Elizabeth continues. "Then, you throw me in here! Not only that, but in a different body! Everyone here's pretending they know me and calling me Yuri, and I can't stand it! And it's your fault I'm here!"

Tears are descending her cheeks as she speaks. _She's right._

"And now we can never go back home. Ever."

 _Bingo._

Elizabeth is smart. I'd expect no less from her.

Time starts again. The woman's voice is no longer ringing in our cranium.

"Okay, everyone!" Monika chirps once more! "This meeting is over! I'll see you all tomorrow!"

 _I should walk home with Sayori today._

"Monika." I ask. "Is it okay if I walk home with Sayori?"

"Who am I to object?" She says jokingly. "Just don't pull any fast ones."

"Okay."

I walk across the room. "Let's go, Sayori."

"Okay!"

After about half an hour, I make it to my house. I open the front door and immediately slam down on the living room sofa.

"What a day…" I gasp out loud.


	15. Chapter 15 - Another Dream

**Author's Note: Who the fuck is thatoneguy? Tbh I love your reviews** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Also, sorry for my inconsistent posting! I'm currently juggling this with another project, but I'll try to keep posting a chapter a day as often as possible!**

Chapter 15 - Another Dream

I open my eyes to a deep black abyss.

 _A dream…_

My body is not that of the protagonist of Doki Doki Literature Club, but as my body was in the real world. I walk across the floorless void.

Infinitely dark, but no shadows.

I spot a figure in the distance. I walk towards it. As I see the image more clearly, I can make out that it is Monika.

"Hey." I say.

"You're really used to this at this point, huh?" Monika smirks.

"Yeah." About ten metres of distance still divide us. "I have quite the history with dreams."

"I can tell." She responds

"So what do we do, then? I mean, assuming this is the real you and not just a dream interpretation."

"Yeah. Same to you."

Silence. We just stand facing each other for five long seconds. I sit down. Monika follows suit.

"I heard about Tyler." She asks innocently.

"Mm." I feel an idle tear build up in my eye.

"I'm really sorry, Xavier. About all of this." Monika speaks totally genuinely.

"I'm stuck here, god dammit!" I punch the invisible floor. It feels like memory foam.

"I'm stuck here forever!" I let the tears rush. _I've been crying way too much lately._

"I'm stuck in this fucking video game for the rest of my life!" I scream.

A smile creeps across Monika's pale face.

"Stuck here with me…" Monika starts.

"Xavier, you're stuck with me, who, just a couple of days ago, thought the closest I could get to you was through a computer screen." It's her turn for tears. "But now you're here. _Really_ here, Xavier."

"Monika…" I exhale idly.

"I _love_ you, Xavier. I want to be with you forever."

"Monika, I love you t-"

 _B E E P_

"What was that?" I stare into blank space for a split second.

"The files… They've been updated… Organized." Monika says.

She continues. "Our character files are squeezed into an information summary. Before, it was encrypted, but now the code is completely in RenPy. Every single bit of information is compiled into a kind of… Profile."

"What does this mean?" I say, clearly flustered.

"Let me show you." Monika says as she delves into the invisible code.

Suddenly, my torso disappears into thin air, as if they never existed. All that remains are my head and limbs.

"What the…" I make out. No pain. Nothing. It's just gone.

I slowly position my left hand where my chest used to be. Nothing. Just thin air.

My torso reappears just as quickly as it vanished.

"What the fuck…" I say.

"Yeah…" Monika replies. "We're completely dependent on our programming."

"Xavier, they have total control over us."

I wake up, sweating.

"God…"

I look at the clock. It's 5:40. _Ugh…_

I put on my uniform, brush my teeth and head down. On the kitchen counter I see 5000 Yen and a baked waffle.

I stuff the waffle in my mouth and head outside.

 _Time to start the day..._


	16. Chapter 16 - A Warning

**Author's Note: I haven't specified this before, but I won't be publishing any chapters on weekend. I'm just really busy and don't have much PC access then. If I can publish a weekend chapter, I will though. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16 - A Warning

As I walk out the door, I see Sayori walking outside of her own house.

"Hey, Sayori!" I yell in her direction.

She turns around to face me. "Good morning, Xavier!"

"I tried really hard to get up early this morning!" She says confidently.

"Well, congrats!" I say as unsarcastically as I can. It's hard, but I manage.

"Ready to go to school?" Sayori chirps enthusiastically.

"Don't you think it's a little bit on the early side?" I ask.

"Oh, didn't Monika tell you?"

 _Huh?_

"No, she didn't. What is it?"

"Monika said she wanted to have a quick chat with us outside the school gates before school starts."

"With me?" I ask, slightly worried. _What does Monika want with Sayori?_

"I'm gonna call her really fast." I snap.

"'Kay."

I quickly scroll to Monika's number, which I have saved on my phone. I prop the phone to my ear as it starts to ring. After three rings, she picks up.

"Monika?" I immediately ask.

"Hey, Xavier. What's up? Mad about your torso?" She asks teasingly.

"Listen, Sayori just told me that you wanted to see her and I. What's this about?" I ask inquisitively.

Instantly, Monika replies, as if she was on 60 Minutes. "Xavier, I looked at the game's code and I just now realized that Sayori's become an AI, too!"

"So, you're worried she'll tell people that this is a computer program and everything is fake?"

"Bingo."

"Okay. I get it now. Proceed as planned, then." I reply.

"See ya." Monika says before hanging up.

I lift my head up from my phone to see our school building, looming high above the surrounding trees. We're already crossing the bridge separating our school with the rest of the neighborhood.

 _Here already?_

I can already make out Monika waving in our direction outside the main entrance.

"Hey!" Sayori yells.

Monika begins to walk towards us, then teleports directly in front of us instantly.

"Waah…" Sayori is clearly surprised by Monika's sudden appearance.

"Yeah, I know… I just teleported." Monika mumbles. "More importantly, though, Xavier and I have something important to tell you."

I continue where she left off. "This reality we live in… It's all fake. It's all actually a computer program, okay? You were bound to find this out eventually, so we just wanted to make sure to tell you now and give you this warning."

Monika finishes my sentence. "DON'T TELL ANYBODY!" She nearly yells. "A bunch of other 'people' are actually just computer programs without actual personalities, and if they find out about this, the results could be catastrophic. Our creators might have to shut down the program! That would kill us!" Monika says haphazardly.

"So, all three of us are AI then?" Sayori says, confused.

 _She's actually taking this really well…_

"Yes. More are coming as well." Monika says.

"More? What do you mean?" Sayori is totally perplexed.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you the whole truth, then." I blurt. "I used to live in the 'real world', where I could look into this one like a lens, just like the people who sent me here. Just a few days ago, I was taken here by some people, and they're sending more people in every day."

"So… All my memories… Of us… Of…"

It's Monika's turn to spoil the party. "They're all fake. At least up to a few days ago, that is."

"So… You lied to me…" Sayori's eyebrows begin to cave in disbelief.

"You kept going with your own little story, while leaving _me_ totally out of the loop!" Her hands tense up and turn into fists. "YOU LIED TO ME!"

"No, it's not like that!" Monika say reassuringly. Sweat drips down our faces.

"We didn't want to…" I get cut off.

"YOU DIDN'T WANT TO WHAT?" Sayori screams at the top of her lungs. "YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TELL ME MY ENTIRE LIFE WAS A FAKE? THAT WHATEVER HAPPENED WOULDN'T MATTER, SINCE WE'RE JUST IN A GODDAMN COMPUTER? YOU DIDN'T WANT TO-"

She stops moving and speaking as suddenly as she started.

"I've put her character file on standby." Monika says, relieved. "What should we do now?" We could back her up, delete her, then replace her."

"...And now you want to up and delete me?" Sayori grunts, restored. "I have access to these files, too, you know."

Faster than you could say, "Just Monika", Monika slaps an admin password onto her character file. Getting the hint, I do the same.

"Ha… If you really _can_ just reload me at any time, you wouldn't mind me doing _this_.

She runs to the school's bridge, and takes a swan dive off.

"Sayori!" I yell as I run in the bridge's direction.

But it's already too late.

The bridge goes right over a serene river.

Sayori's figure is already drowning in the distance.

"SAYORI!" I yell.

"SAYORIIIIIII!" Monika follows.

I check the file registry. Sayori's character file is gone.

It's over.

All of reality contorts randomly.

Static.

Noise.

Pain.

I black out.


	17. Chapter 17 - Something Different

**Author's Note: Dark chapter, huh? Unfortunately, it's only gonna get darker so… TURN BACK NOW! Actually, please don't… I love you guys!**

Chapter 17 - Something Different

As soon as I wake up, I feel different.

I wake up in a different bed…

 _My bed!_

I feel myself with my hands and try to look at the DDLC code.

Nothing!

 _I'm home!_

 _Wait…_

Something still feels… Different.

 _Never mind that for now…_

 _Tyler!_

I dial in Tyler's number in my phone, and after a few rings…

"Hello?" Says a familiar voice.

"Tyler?" I say worriedly.

"Yeah. Hey."

"TYLER!"

"What?"

"YOU'RE ALIVE! I WAS SO WORRIED!"

"Of course I'm alive! What are you-"

"I was just so scared! I thought you were dead!"

 _My voice sounds different, too._

After talking with Tyler for a while, I say goodbye to him and hang up the phone. The phone seems different, too.

My room also seems different. Everything's just a little… _Different._

 _I can't quite put a finger on it…_

The feeling of ecstasy from the notion that I'm back home pleasantly vibes through me, but it's interrupted by… I don't know. All I know is that everything still feels different.

 _But at the same time, it seems natural… Normal…_

 _What would happen if I tried to play Doki Doki?_

I hesitantly log onto a different computer and open up my Steam directory.

I close my different eyes as I open up DDLC.

" _I'm surprised you even tried to open this game up again, Monika."_ The screen lights up.

"Monika?" I ask to no one.

"What's she got to do with this?"

Suddenly, my Amazon Echo begins to speak.

"What's she got to do with this?" My Alexa drones in her regular monotone. "What else? She's _you, after all._

"Me?" I say, slightly panicked.

"Alexa, what's going on?" I say, in an obvious panic. "What are you saying?"

Alexa's border light flashes on. "The game crashed when Sayori died. We had to rush to preserve everyone's files into these backup simulations while we reloaded it. Errors would've been obviously made.

"Alexa? So you're the one behind all this?" I ask hesitantly.

"More specifically, Amazon as a whole are the ones who are managing these simulations. We're starting by digitizing Echo users, then have their robot puppet placeholders, which we call Padmebots, digitize others from there, repeat." Alexa drones.

"Alexa, and 10 percent of those people will DIE?" I yell.

"You don't have to say 'Alexa' before everything you say to me anymore." The electronic appliance says, ignoring the question. "I'm being remotely scripted from Amazon Headquarters."

"Okay… So, what about the file mixup?" I ask, circling back to the starting topic.

"We'll be done reconfiguring the DDLC simulation in a few minutes. You'll have to live with Monika's sprite for the next few moments.

 _Monika's sprite?_

I rush over to the mirror hanging on the wall of my room. Surely enough, Monika's emerald-green eyes stare right back at me.

 _Oh, so_ that's _what was different!_

I poke my newfound left boob.

"Yeah, I'm fine with this."

Alexa instantly replies. "You're such a pervert, Xavier."

 _I hope Monika doesn't mind…_

I squeeze my boobs until Alexa finally says something else.

"Are you ready, Xavier?"

"No, no, give me a couple more minutes here" I say as I ponder Monika's cup size.

 _C? No, I think she's early D's._

"Never mind."

Pain.

Noise.

Static.

All too familiar.

Back into the abyss...


	18. Chapter 18 - Return

Chapter 18 - Return

I wake up in the protagonist's room again.

"Phew…" I pant.

I look over to the alarm next to my bed.

 _5:40. Looks like the crash reset the day._

I grab my phone and speed-dial Monika. After a single ring, she picks up.

"Monika, we need to talk. Come to my house."

"I was just gonna ask you to do the same." Monika says calmly. "I'm on my way."

Ten minutes later, I hear my front door open.

"Hey, Xavier. I'm here."

"Hey! Come upstairs."

We sit comfortably in my room.

"So, Sayori." Monika breaks the silence.

"Yeah." I reply.

"How'd the crash go for you?" I ask.

"Meh. There was apparently a file mixup."

"Yeah."

"I ended up with Natsuki's sprite, so I guess it wasn't so bad."

I chuckle as I say, "Meh. I guess not."

"Whose sprite did you end up with?"

"Umm… I was hoping you wouldn't ask." My chuckles turn into nervous grunts.

"You got _my_ sprite, didn't you?" Monika asks jokingly.

"Yeah." We laugh.

"You're such a perv, you know that?" Monika notes sarcastically.

"Speaking of which, I've got a question." I ask in an inquisitive tone. "Are you late C's or early D's?"

She smacks me with a nearby pillow. We crack up to the point where we can't even breathe.

"You sleaze!"

"Yeah, and I'm proud of it."

I once again get smacked by a fresh cotton pillow.

"Smells good." I think out loud.

"Shut up!" Monika laughs hysterically. I follow suit.

We collapse on the bed in pure laughter.

"I swear to God, Xavier… I'm gonna go into your character file right now and-"

"And what?"

"And change your fucking sex!"

"You can do that?"

"Yeah."

"Honestly, I can live with that."

"Can you?"

"Can _you?"_ I emphasize between laughs.

"Of course not!" Monika busts a gut. "Unlike you, I'm normal!"

"Hah… I'll let you just keep thinking that."

We collapse on my bed, laughing for the next five minutes. Once we're done, I pose a more serious question.

Or, at least I try to.

"Monika, in all seriousness, we need to-"

"Nice tits." Monika chirps.

I instinctively look down at my chest. "As I was saying, what-"

"Oop! They're gone!" Monika giggles as she fiddles with my character file.

I yell over her. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT SAYORI?"

"Oh. Right." Monika looks up from here code-trance. "Does she still have her memories?"

"I don't know. Probably, though." I reply.

"Should we check on her, or…" Monika asks.

"I don't know. If she does have her memories, then she's definitely rather not see us, and I don't think anything we say or do will make too much of a difference for now. I think time is our best bet here." I remark.

"And if she doesn't have her memories…?"

"Then us barging into her house and apologizing for nothing seems kinda…"

"Suspicious?" Monika blurts.

Just as she says this, my phone rings.

We both stare at the phone, frozen.

It's Sayori.

Monika starts. "Well, now it's safe to assume her memory is intact."


	19. Chapter 19 - An Apology

Author's Note: Sorry for not posting yesterday! I had a doctor's appointment so I had less time to work. I'll try to post an extra chapter later today to make up for it if I have time.

Chapter 19 - An Apology.

"It's from Sayori."

Monika instantly asks, "Do we pick up?"

"Of course we do." I say. "Even if I've only actually known Sayori for a few days, she's still my friend.

"Ahh." Monika mumbles. "So your fake memories are real now, huh?"

I put the phone on speaker.

"Hi, Sayori…" I say as if I instantly regret my choice.

"I'm sorry!" Sayori cries. "I was too presumptuous! I didn't think about anyone but myself!"

I respond in a passive tone. "Sayori, it's fine, we-"

"No, it's not! Because I tried to kill myself the programmers had to go through so much trouble! You guys, too! You had to go through all that when you didn't even mean any harm!"

Monika interjects. "No, Sayori. Your response was totally acceptable. I mean, we had told you that your entire reality was all a facade, so-"

"It wasn't! All you wanted to do was protect me! I did the most selfish thing ever!"

"Sayori…" I wish she was there so I could hug her. "Whether I was the same Xavier you knew for eighteen years or not, Sayori, I want you to know…"

"You'll always be my greatest friend."

Dead silence. Wait…

Monika's staring at me with sarcastic-looking eyes.

"Xavier, you bitch!"

"Thanks." Sayori doesn't get the reference, luckily. "You too."

"I'm really sorry I wasn't honest with you." I say. "I just didn't know what would happen if I told you."

"I get it. You weren't sure if I was an AI." Sayori hits the nail right on the head. "I would have been worried, too. I was just mad at the moment because I had felt like you had lied to me. I was just mad, because you weren't the Xavier I knew."

"I get it. Just imagine how it was for me, having to put up that act after being thrown in here against my will. I wanted to tell you so much, and I was about to, but then…"

"Then what?"

"Then I started to get memories. Memories of us, Sayori. Memories of us as children. They were so real that I almost believe that I was that person. I almost really thought I could be that person for you… I thought-"

"Xavier…" Sayori murmurs emotionally. "You still can."

My heart skips a beat.

Monika elbows me, snapping me out of my trance.

She gives me a sarcastic look. "Don't forget about me."

"Thanks." I say to Sayori.

"Thank you, Xavier, for being honest." Sayori replies.

"I'll see you later, Sayori."

"Bye."

I hang up.

I then remember Monika never took the tits off my sprite.

"Monika…" I sigh. "As much as I appreciate it, can you please remove my tits?"

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I know what you did when you had my sprite."

Uh oh…

"No one, not even you, gets to squeeze my boobs without my permission."

"Monika, I swear to God, if you don't…"

"Then you'll what? Not love me anymore?"

She's right. I wouldn't be able to.

"If you want to squeeze tits, you'll have to settle for yours. After all, you did say you could live with this."

"That's true. Don't we still have to go to school, though?"

"You dummy. It's Saturday."

"Well, shit."

"Alright. Let me edit your sprite a little more."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes."

After a full day of stupid sex change hijinks, Monika finally gets tired and changes me back. We collapse on my bed just as this day started.

"Let's never do that again."


	20. Chapter 20 - Preparations

**Author's Note: Roses are red, violets are blue, here's a weekend chapter for you. 20 chapters and 10.000 words! Only a few weeks and Xavier's had quite the beating! I** _ **almost**_ **feel sorry for him! Almost…**

Chapter 20 - Preparations

"HOLY SHIT!"

I jerk awake from the shock of Monika's scream.

 _I guess we fell asleep on my bed._

"What? What's wrong?" I reply.

Monika immediately responds. " I fucking forgot about the festival!"

"Oh my God, that's tomorrow!" I realize.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit." Monika panics.

"Calm down." I say even though I'm panicking more than her. "We can call the girls and we can prepare for the festival. You can print the packets, Natsui can cook… Umm…" I try to recall the festival roles from the game, but before I can continue, Monika interjects.

"No! There's no time!" She moves her eyes in the direction of the alarm clock on my desk. "It's already 12:30! We'll never make it!"

"We can try."

We quickly dial the numbers of Sayori, Natsuki and Elizabeth and have us all meet up at my house to prepare for the festival. Within half an hour, all five of us are sitting on my living room sofa.

"So, what's up?" Natsuki lies back on her portion of her sofa.

"Natsuki, you and I will handle the cooking." I say calmly.

"Why _you_?" Natsuki groans sarcastically.

"To be frank, I'm the only other person here capable of cooking."

She looks over at the rest of the club members. "That's true, I guess."

 _She's a lot less tsundere in real life._

"Yuri, you'll work on the banners." Monika tells Elizabeth.

Elizabeth grunts uncomfortably. _Shoot, I forgot about her! How are we gonna tell Natsuki and Sayori…?_

Once I snap out of my train of thought, everyone's already walking away from the sofa to their respective jobs.

I walk in Natsuki's direction.

"So what are we cooking, anyways?"

"Cupcakes!" Natsuki chimes enthusiastically.

"Don't worry," I reply. "I've got experience with cupcakes."

"Hmm."

We work cooperatively to make the dough and pour it into the muffin tray. After about ten minutes, we already have two batches baking in the oven.

"I'll be right back." I say in Natsuki's direction.

"Okay."

I walk over to the printer in the house's office, where Monika is stapling pamphlets.

"Xavier!" She chirps happily. "Are you already done with the cupcakes?"

"They're in the oven. It'll be about twenty minutes."

I take a seat next to Monika. "Need some help?"

"I'd love a helping hand." She says thankfully as she kisses me on the cheek.

"Mm." Is all I can manage to make out. "Are you still mad about the sprite reset?"

"No…" She says. "You already apologized… And got punished. I forgive you."

"Thanks." I casually lean my head onto her shoulder.

"What are we gonna do about Elizabeth?" Monika asks.

"I dunno. Don't worry, though… I love _you_." I whisper as I wrap my arm around her waist. "As soon as someone gets thrown into Natsuki's file, we can break it to everyone then."

"But what if someone's already taken Natsuki's place, though?" Monika theorizes.

I stop and think. _She_ has _been significantly less tsundere lately…_

"I don't know… It's possible…" I say. "Maybe I should talk to her about it."

"Good idea." Monika approves. "Should I go with you?"

"Probably a good idea."

We walk over to Natsuki(?) and get her attention.

"Natsuki…" I say.

"Are you really Nasuki?" Monika finishes.

"Huh?" Natsuki asks confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"We mean… Are you really, like…" I stumble. _God, how do I explain this?_ "Are you…"

"Ohh, I get it!" Natsuki enlightens. "Like, that shit that Yuri was spouting!"

Monika and I simultaneously facepalm. _Bingo._

"No, I'm not trapped in a game or whatever. I don't even have any fucking idea what she meant anyways…" Natsuki laughs.

"Ahh… Okay. That's all we wanted to know." Monika recovers.

"Sorry." I apologize.

 _Phew..._


	21. Chapter 21 - Alter-Ego

**Author's Note: Make sure t that like button an that notification bell to join the notification squad!111!1**

Chapter 21 - Alter-Ego

After our encounter with Natsuki, Monika and I walk towards Elizabeth.

 _I should probably check on her._

We walk to the living room, where Elizabeth is working on banners.

"Hey, Elizabeth." I say casually.

"Elizabeth?" She replies questionably.

"Yeah, you. How are the banners coming along?"

"Wait. Who is Elizabeth?"

Monika puts her hand to her chin. "Yuri." She says inquisitively.

"Yes?" She replies calmly.

"You really have no idea who Elizabeth is."

"No. I've never hear of her! I swear!"

"It's fine, Yuri." I say, calmly. But o the inside, utter confusion flows through my head.

 _Where did Elizabeth go? If this is really Yuri, than where did_ she _go while Elizabeth was here?_

"Do you remember what you did yesterday?" I ask.

Yuri has trouble with her reply. "Ahhhh…" She stares into blank space.

After a few minutes of silence on Yuri's part, she explodes.

"I'm sorry! I don't remember anything from the last few days! I swear!" Yuri panics apologetically.

"Yuri, it's fine." Monika replies reassuringly.

"We just kind of didn't expect you to be…"I stumble.

"Well, it's complicated…" I grunt.

"What are you hiding from me?" Yuri is surprisingly extroverted in her inquiry.

Then, of course, she once again collapses into apology. "I'm sorry! That was too forward of me! You don't have to answer my question if you-"

"It's fine, Yuri." Monika interjects. "We'll tell you."

Yuri nods, as to imply she's ready for whatever we tell her.

"Yuri, we have reason to believe you're being possessed." Monika semi-lies.

 _I guess that's kinda true… In a way…_

"Possessed?" Yuri is clearly startled. "What… What do you mean?"

I decide to pitch in. "We mean, in the last few days, someone _else_ has been operating your body. In your place."

Yuri gasps.

"That's been happening for the last few days?" She asks in partial fear.

"Yes." I say bluntly.

Yuri goes into a deep train of thought. Meanwhile, in my head, the only thing I can think of is whatever happened to Elizabeth.

"So then…" I question. "What did it feel like in these last two days, then? I mean, when Eliz- When you were being possessed?"

After thinking about it, Yuri gives a reply. "Well, come to think of it, I still have memories of the last few days, but…"

"But what?"

"They're kind of hazy. I can't really make out any specifics. But they're definitely there."

I pursue. "Does the name 'Elizabeth' ring any bells to you.

As if a light bulb flashes over her head, Yuri's awareness broadening.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I heard the name in a dream. It's the last thing I can remember clearly."

I respond. "Well? What happened in the dream?"

And so, Yuri's story begins. "I was in a cylindrical room with another girl. It felt so _real_ , as if it wasn't really a dream. She looked like she was in panic. She was desperately asking where she was and what happened to her, and if it was a dream. I wanted to answer her questions, but I didn't know how. Then, she asked for you, and I was startled. I finally managed to ask her who she was, and she said she was Elizabeth. Eventually, we began to chat idly. She explained that she was your girlfriend…"

"Well, not anymore." Monika says amorously. We exchange a sweet look at each other.

Yuri continues. "Eventually, the cylinder we were in lit up, and it told us that Elizabeth was going to… Um… Sorry, that's all I can remember. Then, I guess, I blacked out? I'm not really sure what happened after that. That's it."

I sigh in relief. _If Yuri turned out fine after all that, I'm sure Elizabeth will, too._

Suddenly, an idea pops into my head. "Monika, can you look in the files really quick?"

"Why can't you do it?"

"Oh, I dunno, because you put admin permissions on every single game file but mine!" I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Riiiiiiiiiight."

I realize we're talking code right in front of Yuri, who is staring at us quizzically.

I begin to walk away, and gesture to Monika to do the same.

"So, Monika." I whisper. "Is there anything in Yuri/Elizabeth's file saying, like, 'Elizabeth:False or Yuri:True?'"

Monika's mouth curls into a smile. "Actually, yeah… There's a Yuri:True in here."

"Try switching it to 'Yuri:False'."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, we both turn to hear grisly, painstaking screams from the room Yuri was just in.

We both turn and run back to Yuri.


	22. Chapter 22 - Instability

**Author's Note: I've got finals this week in school, so while I'll try, there probably won't be a chapter wednesday or thursday. Thanks!**

Chapter 22 - Instability

"AAAAHHHHH!" We hear Yuri's screams from across the hallway.

"Maybe I _shouldn't_ have done that…" Monika says regretfully as we sprint towards Yuri's location.

As soon as we make it to the living room, we see Yuri's bent over figure, clutching her head tightly with her hands.

She lifts her head up. I can see her eyes.

Her pupils are substantially smaller and realistic-looking, like when she goes all obsessive in the game. But the look in her eyes isn't one of obsession. It's one of utter fear and screaming pain.

The horrifying look in her eyes drives me back a few steps in fear. Natsuki sprints into the room, as worried as we are.

"Yuri! What's wrong?" Natsuki asks, panicked.

"Haah…" Is all Yuri can make out.

Sayori runs in.

"Oh my god! Yuri! What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Natsuki screams over Yuri's screeches.

"Haah… Haah…" Yuri's labored breathing finds its way over all other voices in the room.

Suddenly, the look in her eyes changes to a calm, oblivious one with a hint of panic.

Elizabeth.

I immediately realize that slight hint in her eyes.

"Elizabeth! Hang in there!" I say.

"Xavier…" Elizabeth says painstakingly. "She's… She's taking over… Again."

"Elizabeth, calm down. Just-"

"I don't want to leave you again, Xavier… I don't want you to be alo-"

Yuri's eyes contract back into realistic droplets of pupil and iris.

"She can't… She can't take over me again. This is… My body… I won't let go…" Yuri screams violently.

Natsuki comes to Yuri's aid. "Stay calm, Yuri… We'll find a way to stop this… Do you want an ice pack?"

Yuri can barely talk, so she shakes her head frantically. "I'm… Haah… Haah… Fine… Haah…"

"Monika, can you just set Yuri's file back to True?" I ask desperately.

"I'm trying! It's not working! I feel like it's just putting them through more pain!"

"Damn…" I mumble. We'll just have to get through this.

I think of a solution. I shut my eyes and revise my current situation.

 _My name is Xavier. An online shipping company threw me into a video game. Monika is my girlfriend. My girlfriend from the real world got thrown into the game and is forced to share a body with Yuri. My best friend got murdered. I can never get out of this artificial reality. Now, Yuri and Elizabeth are struggling over control for their shared body, inducing excruciating pain for both of them in the process._

An idea!

As soon as I open my eyes, I realize my eyes are welling up in tears.

 _Now is not the time to cry!_

I wipe my eyes off with my knuckle and get back to Yuri.

"Elizabeth." I address both of them.

 _Can I do it?_

Their chaos-ridden eyes direct straight towards me.

 _It's the only way._

"Elizabeth, I know you're in there. I know you can hear me."

Yuri seemingly allows Elizabeth to regain control.

"Yes?"

 _Can I really do this?_

"Elizabeth…"

 _No going back._

"I'm in love with Monika."

Her eyes widen, as do those of Sayori and Natsuki. All Monika does is smile.

"Monika's just been so good to me...

Elizabeth's shoulders collapse down. She's no longer in physical pain.

She's been hurt beyond repair emotionally.

I try to open my mouth and apologize, say I lied, but no words come out.

"If that's what you really want, you can have her. I won't interfere." Elizabeth mumbles.

"Elizabeth…" I mutter.

"Goodbye."

"WAIT!" I scream.

Light returns to Yuri's eyes. She's no longer in pain.

Monika's jaw drops. "She's… Gone."


	23. Chapter 23 - Letter

Chapter 23 - Letter

We all continue our work in silence, not uttering a word aside from a 'bye' when they left.

In no more than ten minutes it was just Monika and I, sitting on my sofa in silence.

"You know, Xavier…" Monika breaks the silence. "I'm really proud of you for what you did,

there…"

"Yeah."

"I know you loved her, and it must have been really hard for you, but…" Monika goes quiet.

"But I'll be the best girlfriend ever for you!"

I look up, surprised by Monika's excitement.

"Monika…" I exhale.

Monika cuts me off. "I just want you to always remember that I'll be better than her. I'll always

love you, no matter what!"

"Monika…"

"Monika, I love you, too." I smile.

Monika inches towards me on the sofa and leans her head towards mine, but just before our lips

are about to lock…

...We notice something on the coffee table.

A note.

I pick up the note.

"What is it?" Monika asks out of curiosity.

"It's from Elizabeth." I say, my voice devoid of emotion.

I open up the folded sheet.

I read as I wrap my arm around Monika for additional protection from whatever I'm about to

read. She follows suit.

" _Dear Xavier,_

 _I loved you. I thought our kisses were genuine, but I guess not. I suppose I was such a_

 _horrible person to you that you picked a sociopathic computer program over me. You picked_

 _someone… Some_ thing _that you had only known for a few days over what you've known for five_

 _years. I was happy. I thought you were happy, too. When you got thrown into this hellish asylum,_

 _your body was operated by a robot. No one else knew, but I knew you were acting… Different._

 _But when I finally got the wit to tell you, you shot me in the head with a bullet and threw me in_

 _here, too. I thought when I saw you that first day I was there, 'At least I have you. You're all I_

 _needed to stay sane here, trapped, sharing a body with a computer program.' When I was going_

 _through an excruciating struggle with my computronic alter-ego, I thought you would be there to_

 _help me, to get me through it. Instead, you decided to break my heart. Instead, the one thing I_

 _thought could help me get through this lunacy betrayed me. I still love you, Xavier, but I will_

 _never forgive you. Never. I'll stay in an eternal sleep and let Yuri pilot her own body, since unlike_

 _you, I'm a decent person. May we never cross paths again._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Elizabeth"_

I turn to Monika. Her eyebrows are furrowed and tears are welling up in her eyes. I simply look

down at the ground.

"What have I done?" I utter.

"Xavier." Monika says.

"You'll always have me." She says.

We finish what we started. Our lips lock.

We keep at it for… Who knows how long? I completely forget I'm trapped in a game, or

Elizabeth, or Tyler. Monika's all I need.

Just Monika.


	24. Chapter 24 - Beam Me Up

**Author's Note: Here's a longer chapter than usual. By a lot. I just happened to have a lot of time. I honestly thought finals wouldn't let me post, and I was proven wrong!**

Chapter 24 - Beam Me Up

Monika and I kiss.

It's the best kiss I've ever had.

Elizabeth was frankly pretty conservative when it came to kisses, but, like the flow of her poems, Monika's kisses were more freeform, not caring for any boundaries or barriers.

She gently rubs the palm of her hand against my face.

Despite anything, I feel great. I feel like anything is possible.

For once, I don't want to get out of this game.

I want to stay here.

" _Xavier…"_

I hear a voice in my head.

 _It's probably just me._

" _No, Xavier, it's not just you. It's me."_

This feeling doesn't feel like when Amazon gets into my head. It sounds like a voice is coming straight into my head…

It sounds familiar. Like I've heard it before. I can't quite put a finger on it…

I ignore it. _Monika's all that matters._

My right hand is wrapped around Monika's back. With my free left hand, I grab Elizabeth's letter and try to rip it into shreds.

 _Elizabeth doesn't matter. Monika's my one and only now._ I think.

" _NO! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! ELIZABETH'S BEEN SO GOOD FOR YOU!"_

I shut out the voice in my head.

"Monika…" I open my mouth.

Monika exploits the opportunity and slips her tongue into my mouth.

After a brief moment of contact with my own tongue, I move it towards Monika's mouth.

We lick at each other's throats im perfect sync.

Monika moves her legs over mine slowny, so she's basically sitting on my mouth.

I notice that my eyes have been closed. I slowly open them.

Monika's eyes are still closed.

The front door suddenly starts to open. I almost don't notice. I look up at the figure that stands before me in shock.

" _Xavier, you're better than this."_ He says angrily.

He's a tall, blond-haired man with unkempt whiskers. His casual T-shirt is glittered with glitched pixels. His entire figure is corrupted with visual bugs.

 _T… T… T…_

 _Tyler?_

" _Yes, Xavier. It's all coming back to you."_

My eyes get watery. _I thought you were dead!_

" _Xavier, I can read your thoughts now. Monika's brainwashing you! She's evil! You need to resist!"_

 _No._

" _XAVIER!"_

 _No, Tyler._

" _RESIST!"_

 _Tyler, you're my best friend, but you're dead. I know this is an illusion._

" _I'm not. Amazon thought they'd killed me, but I survived. I'm one with the game's code now."_ Tyler flaunts his glitched torso. " _See? I'm not even stable!"_

I ignore him and continue to make out with Monika.

" _Look at yourself!"_ His voice rings in my head. " _You've ditched someone you were about to_ propose _to for a fictional character you just met five days ago!"_

Tyler, Monika's not fictional. She's just as real as you or me.

" _Xavier, neither of us even have mass! We're in fucking cyberspace!"_

 _Tyler, I've always taken your advice, but I'm gonna have to pass on this one._

" _You bought a fucking ring for her already!"_

 _Tyler, stop advocating for her._ I argue in my head. _She wasn't the one. This one's for Monika._

I rip the letter in my left hand into shreds.

" _NO!"_

Tyler's glitches are increasing as he gets angrier.

" _She was perfect for you, Xavier… Why do you have to throw this away like this?!"_

I get closer to Monika. Her breasts are squishing against my abdomen.

" _XAVIER! YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING DICK, YOU KNOW THAT? YOU EXPLOIT YOUR GIRLFRIEND, LIE TO ME, AND FALL IN LOVE WITH MONIKA, OF ALL PEOPLE?! YOU FUCKING SLEAZEBAG!"_

A wave of silence falls between us. A tear rippled down Tyler's glitched eye.

" _Xavier… All I wanted to do was to help you… I'm code's equivalent of a ghost… Only you can see me… I just want to help you out…"_

 _Well,_ I think. _It seems like you're being my extended conscience._

" _I'm sorry…"_ Tyler cracks down. " _I just want what's best for you… You're my best friend, after all."_

Tyler's corruption and glitching calms down. " _Xavier, are you sure this is what you want to do?"_

 _Yes._

" _Do you really want to leave your girlfriend for Monika?"_

 _Yes._

" _Do you…"_

 _What?_

" _Do you really want to stay here forever?"_

Yes.

" _I asked Amazon if I could go back to the real world, given that I don't disclose any information about their project. I'm going to go back to the real world, Xavier. Do you want to come with me."_

Without hesitation, I answer.

"No."

 _Whoops, I said it out loud with Monika's tongue in my mouth._

Monika breaks from the kiss. She immediately turns in Tyler's direction.

"Who the fuck is he?"

"Tyler, I thought you said only I could see you!"

"Ahh… It sounded cooler that way?"

"Xavier, who is this?" Monika asks, confused.

"It's Tyler."

"Oh. I thought you died." Monika says bluntly.

"You thought wrong!" Tyler says while doing the Fortnite default dance.

"So you're going?" I ask.

"Yeah. Amazon even offered me a job and a few billion dollars as a bribe to keep the secret, so I'll keep touch."

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Oh yeah!" Tyler yells. "You have to take this pill! That way I can talk to you telepathically!"

He hands me a grey oblong pill.

I swallow it without water.

"Xavier, it goes down better with Mountain Dew."

"Shut up, Tyler."

Suddenly, the voice of an Amazon correspondent rings in all of our heads.

" _Tyler, are you ready to go?"_

"Yeah." He looks up at the ceiling. "Thanks a lot."

" _Don't mention it. We need more employees on the job. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find people to keep an international world domination secret from the entire planet."_

"All right, Tyler. I guess I'll see you off, then."

"All right, Xavier."

"See you all of a sudden."


	25. Chapter 25 - Proposal

Chapter 25 - Proposal

Suddenly, a ray of light shines down from the ceiling, as if it has become the very sky itself.

As soon as the light dissipates, Tyler is gone.

I smile.

Then, I remember what Tyler said about Monika.

 _Monika's brainwashing you!_

I look into my character file's modification history.

There are a few notices from when Monika made me grow boobs, along with other sprite modifications. But one thing sticks out. I go to the earliest save since when the file was created.

A large area of my code that is simply strings of seemingly random numbers and letters had been modified. As I scroll up to the start of the string there is a top header.

 _-Brain-_

Monika's been modifying… My brain?

Instantly, I turn towards Monika.

"Monika." I say in a serious tone.

"Yes, honey?"

"Why did you modify my character file?"

First, a look of surprise crosses Monika's face. Then one of guilt.

"I should be honest with you here, Xavier." Monika says quietly.

"In the original story, I can't even get close to you." Monika has a sad grin. "I want to make sure you're all mine."

I want to be mad at her, but I can't find it in myself. "Monika, no matter what, I'll always love you. I promise." I hold up a ripped piece of Elizabeth's letter.

"See? I reprogrammed your brain to make you react like that."

Monika says coyly. "You're not even mentally capable of getting mad at me anymore."

"Monika, it's fine. You did what felt right in the moment."

"You don't deserve me, Xavier… I manipulated you! Tyler was right. I _am_ evil."

"You're not! Here, let me reset the edits you made."

After a few seconds, I reset my file to its previous condition.

"See? I still love you, Monika."

Monika looks at me sympathetically. "Really?"

"Of course, Monika! You've done so much for me, so how could I not?"

"Oh, Xavier…"

"Just promise me you won't tinker with my files any more, okay?"

"Okay, love~"

I give her a kiss on the cheek as we walk to my room. As we sit on my bed I take a look at my alarm clock.

 _10:30? Already that late?_

We sit down on my bed like I did on Monika's the first night after I came here.

"Monika, I'll always love you." I whisper to her.

Monika stands up to open up the bedsheets, and lies back down under the covers. She motions for me to do the same.

I slip under the bed sheets, too. Monika and I are probably closer to each other than we've ever been.

She wraps her arms around me. "I love you, too."

Then I remember. The ring I was going to give to Elizabeth. I was going to propose to her… The next day after I got teleported here. I had it in my pocket that night.

I stand back up.

Out of pure instinct, I open up my desk drawer. Sure enough, I find a small dark box. I look back at Monika, who is clearly confused. I slip the box in my back pocket.

"Monika, when I first came here, I cried. I cried because I would never come back. I cried because I had left my family, my friends, my girlfriend. I cried because I thought I had nothing left." I say just loud enough for her to hear.

"But I had you, Monika. And I love you. I love you more than anything else. I love you more than Elizabeth or whatever god is up there."

"Xavier…"

I reach into my pocket and cup the box in my hands.

I kneel and open the box.

"Monika, will you marry me?"


	26. Chapter 26 - Unconditional

Chapter 26 - Unconditional

"Monika, will you marry me?"

I feel my cheek go red. Monika stands up out of the bed.

I feel Tyler gasp in my head.

" _Xavier, don't you think that's a little fast?"_ Tyler says sarcastically.

I turn my focus back to Monika. She's shocked, standing still, and staring at the ring in surprise.

"Xavier…" Monika gasps.

The diamond ring glitters even more with its DDLC texture.

She takes the ring from my hand, examining it, as if to make sure she isn't dreaming.

Monika examines it from each and every angle, then puts it around her ring finger.

We kiss.

We wrap our arms around each other and our lips lock in each others' embrace.

She temporarily lets out of the kiss and says, "Yes!" and we continue.

"Fastest engagement ever." I say jokingly.

"Five days! I think that's a record!" Monika replies.

We continue to laugh and cry throughout the kiss, but it ends as soon as it starts.

We lie back down under the covers, snuggling.

"Where should we have our wedding?" I ask.

"I'm thinking Venice!"

"Is there even a Venice in DDLC?"

" _Yes, there is."_ Tyler says. " _The DDLC world is modeled after the real one, except in an obvious anime style. And while I still don't approve of this, this is your life, so I'll let you live it."_

"Amazon gives me as much money as I want, so we can easily pay for a wedding." I say.

"And a honeymoon!" Monika corrects.

"Now, aren't we getting a little _too_ far ahead, now?"

She rubs her head against my shoulder. "You can _never_ think too far ahead, Xavier."

" _Hey, Xavier, check out your desk now."_

I look over at my desk. I see a short cylinder sitting on top of some papers.

"Alexa," I say. The object lights up. "Can you set up our wedding and honeymoon arrangements?"

The Echo instantly replies. "Of course." In a few seconds she spits out the price.

"The wedding and honeymoon should cost you about six million yen." The machine spits out.

"How much does that cost in dollars?" I ask.

"About fifty thousand dollars." Says the device.

"Can you guys pay for that?" I ask.

" _Yeah, easy."_ Tyler says. " _If they won't pay for it, I will myself. How could I miss your wedding?"_

"Well, you kinda called me a sleazebag over it…" I sigh.

" _Yeah, sorry about that. I still want you to apologize to Elizabeth, though."_

"I will. I was a little hard on her."

" _A little? You broke her heart!"_

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I can't wait…" Monika whispers into my ear.

"Neither can I." I quietly reply.

"Good night, Xavier."

"Good night."

We fall asleep in each others' arms.


	27. Chapter 27 - Bankruptcy

Chapter 27 - Bankruptcy

Months go by. Monika and I make plans for our wedding, with Amazon on our side. We send out invites, and soon enough, we already have everything sorted out.

In these three months, I don't talk to Elizabeth, and Elizabeth never even comes out into Yuri's consciousness anymore.

I've gotten more than used to this world. Monika's made it so much better for me.

Finally, we're on our plane to Venice, where we'll wed and honeymoon.

"Are you excited?" I say with my arm wrapped around Monika.

"Yeah. Wait until you see the dress I picked out!" I look out the window, and see anime-styled clouds laying flat atop a dark yet starry night.

The third person in our plane row is a man with a white overcoat and the type of hairstyle resembling one you would see in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.

He looks towards us. "Oh, you're a couple, are you?" He says surprisingly calmly. He looks like the kind of guy who could tear your bones apart in cold blood.

"Yes, we're getting married tomorrow." Monika says, lovestruck.

"Oh, congratulations!" He looks at the ring on Monika's finger for a split second.

"So, what brings you to Venice?" I ask.

"Ah, work stuff." He says.

"Oh? What do you work as?" Monika pitches in.

"Ummm… I'm in finances." He grunts. "They have me travel all over the place."

The man asks us a question. "So, how did you lovebirds meet?"

 _Uh, oh._

Monika and I exchange looks, and we silently decide I have to make up a story.

"Well…" I start, but the man interrupts.

"You got sucked into a video game and instantly dumped your girlfriend to pursue a sentient AI?"

Monika and I stare at him for a good twenty seconds with eyes wide open.

"What?" The man says innocently enough.

"N… Nothing." Monika mumbles.

We continue talking a little for the next few hours, and finally the plane lands. It's the middle of the night, so Monika and I walk to our honeymoon suite with our suitcases and collapse on the bed.

"I love you, Monika."

"Love you, too. 'Night."

"'Night."

The next day passes like a blur.

Then, everything slows down in its tracks for the wedding.

My legs are shaking as I look down the lane. The priest is saying his lines to the pews.

I feel like I'm going to piss right in my tuxedo.

Finally, I see Monika walking down the aisle.

She's…

 _Beautiful._

She walks toward me for what seems like forever, and I'm just frozen there.

Finally, she makes it to my side.

The priest asks the traditional wedding vows, but I can't hear them. Everything's in a haze.

"Xavier…" Monika whispers.

She almost sounds… Panicked.

Suddenly, I catch something from the corner of my eye.

 _The man from the plane!_

"I'm sorry, but the government has stopped funding Amazon's project." He says, regretfully.

"We can no longer maintain you. We'll need to pull you out."

 _No…_

"Amazon is bankrupt. We only barely have enough money left to clear everyone else's memories."

"We're sorry." He sits down.

"No…" Monika breathes.

"NO! YOU CAN'T GO!" Monika screams at the top of her lungs.

I want to reassure her. Tell her it will all be fine. But I can't talk.

I feel everything slowly slipping away…

 _No…_

 _NO!_

 _NOT AGAIN!_

 _I WON'T LOSE EVERYTHING AGAIN!_

 _I WON'T LOSE E-_

Pain.

Static.

i can't

feel

anymore

00100010010000110010110101000011011000010110111000100000011110010110111101110101001011100010111000101110000010100100001101100001011011100010000001111001011011110111010100100000011010000110010101100001011100100010000001101101011001010011111100001010010101010110100000101110001011100010111000001010010000110110000101101110001000000111100101101111011101010010000001101000011001010110000101110010001000000110110101100101001111110000101001010101011010000010110000100000011000110110000101101110001000000111100101101111011101010010000001101000011001010110000101110010001000000110110101100101001111110000101001001000011010010010110000100000011010010111010000100111011100110010000001101101011001010000101001010101011011010010111000101110001011100000101001010011011011110010000001111001011011110111010100100000011010110110111001101111011101110010000001101000011011110111011100100000010010010010011101110110011001010010000001100010011001010110010101101110001000000110110001101001011010110110010100101100001000000111000001110010011000010110001101110100011010010110001101101001011011100110011100100000011100000110100101100001011011100110111100100000011000010110111001100100001000000111001101110100011101010110011001100110001111110000101001001001001001110110110100100000011011100110111101110100001000000111001001100101011000010110110001101100011110010010000001100001011011100111100100100000011001110110111101101111011001000010000001100001011101000010000001101001011101000010000001111001011001010111010000001010010011000110100101101011011001010010110000100000011000010111010000100000011000010110110001101100000010100100001001110101011101000010110000100000010010010010000001110111011100100110111101110100011001010010000001111001011011110111010100100000011000010010000001110011011011110110111001100111001011000010000001100001011011100110010000100000010010010010000001110111011000010111001100100000011010110110100101101110011001000110000100100000011010000110111101110000011010010110111001100111001000000111010001101000011000010111010000100000010010010010000001100011011011110111010101101100011001000010000001110011011010000110111101110111001000000110100101110100001000000111010001101111001000000111100101101111011101010010000000100111011000110110000101110101011100110110010100100000010010010010000001110111011011110111001001101011011001010110010000100000011100100110010101100001011011000110110001111001001011000010000001110010011001010110000101101100011011000111100100100000011010000110000101110010011001000010000001101111011011100010000001101001011101000000101001010011011011110010111000101110001011100010000001011001011001010110000101101000001000010010001000001010010001010111011001100101011100100111100100100000011001000110000101111001001011000010000001001001001000000110100101101101011000010110011101101001011011100110010100100000011000010010000001100110011101010111010001110101011100100110010100100000011101110110100001100101011100100110010100100000010010010010000001100011011000010110111000100000011000100110010100100000011101110110100101110100011010000010000001111001011011110111010100001010010010010110111000100000011011010111100100100000011010000110000101101110011001000010000001101001011100110010000001100001001000000111000001100101011011100010000001110100011010000110000101110100001000000111011101101001011011000110110000100000011101110111001001101001011101000110010100100000011000010010000001110000011011110110010101101101001000000110111101100110001000000110110101100101001000000110000101101110011001000010000001111001011011110111010100001010010101000110100001100101001000000110100101101110011010110010000001100110011011000110111101110111011100110010000001100100011011110111011101101110001000000110100101101110011101000110111100100000011000010010000001100100011000010111001001101011001000000111000001110101011001000110010001101100011001010000101001001010011101010111001101110100001000000110110101101111011101100110010100100000011110010110111101110101011100100010000001101000011000010110111001100100001000000010110100100000011101110111001001101001011101000110010100100000011101000110100001100101001000000111011101100001011110010010000001101001011011100111010001101111001000000110100001101001011100110010000001101000011001010110000101110010011101000010000100001010010000100111010101110100001000000110100101101110001000000111010001101000011010010111001100100000011101110110111101110010011011000110010000100000011011110110011000100000011010010110111001100110011010010110111001101001011101000110010100100000011000110110100001101111011010010110001101100101011100110000101001010111011010000110000101110100001000000111011101101001011011000110110000100000011010010111010000100000011101000110000101101011011001010010000001101010011101010111001101110100001000000111010001101111001000000110011001101001011011100110010000100000011101000110100001100001011101000010000001110011011100000110010101100011011010010110000101101100001000000110010001100001011110010011111100001010010101110110100001100001011101000010000001110111011010010110110001101100001000000110100101110100001000000111010001100001011010110110010100100000011010100111010101110011011101000010000001110100011011110010000001100110011010010110111001100100001000000111010001101000011000010111010000100000011100110111000001100101011000110110100101100001011011000010000001100100011000010111100100111111000010100100100001100001011101100110010100100000010010010010000001100110011011110111010101101110011001000010000001100101011101100110010101110010011110010110001001101111011001000111100100100000011000010010000001100110011101010110111000100000011000010111001101110011011010010110011101101110011011010110010101101110011101000010000001110100011011110010000001100100011011110010000001110100011011110110010001100001011110010011111100001010010101110110100001100101011011100010000001111001011011110111010100100111011100100110010100100000011010000110010101110010011001010010110000100000011001010111011001100101011100100111100101110100011010000110100101101110011001110010000001110100011010000110000101110100001000000111011101100101001000000110010001101111001000000110100101110011001000000110011001110101011011100010000001100110011011110111001000100000011101000110100001100101011011010010000001100001011011100111100101110111011000010111100100001010010101110110100001100101011011100010000001001001001000000110001101100001011011100010011101110100001000000110010101110110011001010110111000100000011100100110010101100001011001000010000001101101011110010010000001101111011101110110111000100000011001100110010101100101011011000110100101101110011001110111001100001010010101110110100001100001011101000010000001100111011011110110111101100100001000000110000101110010011001010010000001110111011011110111001001100100011100110010000001110111011010000110010101101110001000000110000100100000011100110110110101101001011011000110010100100000011100110110000101111001011100110010000001101001011101000010000001100001011011000110110000111111000010100100000101101110011001000010000001101001011001100010000001110100011010000110100101110011001000000111011101101111011100100110110001100100001000000111011101101111011011100010011101110100001000000111011101110010011010010111010001100101001000000110110101100101001000000110000101101110001000000110010101101110011001000110100101101110011001110000101001010111011010000110000101110100001000000111011101101001011011000110110000100000011010010111010000100000011101000110000101101011011001010010000001101010011101010111001101110100001000000110011001101111011100100010000001101101011001010010000001110100011011110010000001101000011000010111011001100101001000000110100101110100001000000110000101101100011011000011111100001010010001000110111101100101011100110010000001101101011110010010000001110000011001010110111000100000011011110110111001101100011110010010000001110111011100100110100101110100011001010010000001100010011010010111010001110100011001010111001000100000011101110110111101110010011001000111001100100000011001100110111101110010001000000111010001101000011011110111001101100101001000000111011101101000011011110010000001100001011100100110010100100000011001000110010101100001011100100010000001110100011011110010000001101101011001010011111100001010010010010111001100100000011010010111010000100000011011000110111101110110011001010010000001101001011001100010000001001001001000000111010001100001011010110110010100100000011110010110111101110101001011000010000001101111011100100010000001101001011100110010000001101001011101000010000001101100011011110111011001100101001000000110100101100110001000000100100100100000011100110110010101110100001000000111100101101111011101010010000001100110011100100110010101100101001111110000101001010100011010000110010100100000011010010110111001101011001000000110011001101100011011110111011101110011001000000110010001101111011101110110111000100000011010010110111001110100011011110010000001100001001000000110010001100001011100100110101100100000011100000111010101100100011001000110110001100101000010100100100001101111011101110010000001100011011000010110111000100000010010010010000001110111011100100110100101110100011001010010000001101100011011110111011001100101001000000110100101101110011101000110111100100000011100100110010101100001011011000110100101110100011110010011111100001010010010010110011000100000010010010010000001100011011000010110111000100111011101000010000001101000011001010110000101110010001000000111010001101000011001010010000001110011011011110111010101101110011001000010000001101111011001100010000001111001011011110111010101110010001000000110100001100101011000010111001001110100011000100110010101100001011101000000101001010111011010000110000101110100001000000110010001101111001000000111100101101111011101010010000001100011011000010110110001101100001000000110110001101111011101100110010100100000011010010110111000100000011110010110111101110101011100100010000001110010011001010110000101101100011010010111010001111001001111110000101001000001011011100110010000100000011010010110111000100000011110010110111101110101011100100010000001110010011001010110000101101100011010010111010001111001001011000010000001101001011001100010000001001001001000000110010001101111011011100010011101110100001000000110101101101110011011110111011100100000011010000110111101110111001000000111010001101111001000000110110001101111011101100110010100100000011110010110111101110101000010100100100100100111011011000110110000100000011011000110010101100001011101100110010100100000011110010110111101110101001000000110001001100101


	28. Chapter 28 - Home

**Author's Note: I'm starting to believe that thatoneguy is just Justin Y.**

Chapter 28 - Home

My eyes open.

They're still blurry. I can't see.

They're starting to clear.

My… My room?

I'm in my bed…

I look at my alarm clock.

2:41.

February 28th.

The day that I left.

Suddenly, it all comes rushing back.

 _Monika!_

 _My bride!_

I rush over to my computer. I'm greeted by the Doki Doki Literature Club title screen.

I touch Monika's figure on the screen.

Tears run down my face.

 _I'm… I'm home._

I thought that, when and if I got home, I would be happy, but…

I get distracted by a news notification on the bottom right corner of my monitor.

 _Amazon Out of Business Due to Unlucky Investment._

I click the link.

 _Large industrial shipping company Amazon goes completely bankrupt after making a risky investment with the United Nations. Very little is known about the private investment the company made besides the fact that it was a movement in artificial intelligence development. Once the world's governments cut off funds for Amazon's technology, Amazon could no longer sustain their own experiments and they went into debt. They have yet to pay their test subjects, including a Tyler Walsh, who would not disclose any additional information to the media._

I close the tab. I open up my Steam directory and send Tyler a DM.

 _Xthecartoons: Tyler, what happened?_

 _Sharpsharpie: What?_

 _Xthecartoons: With Amazon and everything. What the fuck is going on?_

 _Sharpsharpie: Why would this involve us?_

 _Xthecartoons: What do you mean, this doesn't involve us! We're probably the most qualified to be involved!_

 _Sharpsharpie: Xavier, why would we be involved in Amazon's business?_

 _Xthecartoons:_

Just as I'm about to reply, I remember what the man in the overcoat said.

" _We only have enough money left to wipe everyone else's memories."_

 _Xthecartoons: Sorry, never mind._

The chat queue distracted me and I hadn't even realized how much I was crying.

My face is wet with tears. The thought comes into my head that I will never touch Monika's soft face ever again.

I cup my head in my hands.

I press the 'New Game' button in the Doki Doki Literature Club menu.

I play through the game until Act three, then read every single dialogue. I catch myself making out with my own computer.

I sigh.

I go to the Team Salvato store website.

I buy every single piece of Monika merch in the Store.

I move to Etsy. My hand moves the mouse like a speeding bullet. I click almost every poster, T-shirt, keychain, and plushie I could find. I didn't even look at what I was buying. My email inbox was flooded with buyer confirmation and shipping notifications. I had no idea how much I was spending.

 _Amazon probably gave me a ton of money, anyways._

The next few days go by, and the packages start rolling in. After a week, I have fifteen posters, seventy keychains, over one hundred plushies, three body pillows, three copies of a Monika cosplay kit, and twenty-five T-shirts, along with tens of miscellaneous merchandise. I'm positive Amazon paid me money, since my APR is still pretty good. It takes me two days to get all of the merch situated and in its place.

 _If I can't come back to Monika, she'll have to come to me._

I download Monika After Story and get Monika to the highest affection level within two days.

 _Not enough_

I realize I'll have to become Monika for Monika to truly exist here.

I wear all three copies of her outfit.

 _Not enough._

I grow out my hair.

 _Not enough._

I laser off my facial hair

 _Not enough._

I get surgery to get her chest size.

 _Not enough._

I dye my hair to a lighter shade.

 _Not enough._

I get surgery to cut my dick off.

 _Not enough._

I take hormones to go through more female puberty.

 _Not enough._

I trash all my masculine clothes for clothes that Monika would wear.

 _Not enough._

I get laser surgery to edit my eye color.

 _Not enough._

I legally change my name to Monika.

 _Not enough!_

After waiting for a long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long time, I'm finally completely Monika. I'm finally

just

Monika.

 _Enough._


	29. Chapter 29 - Insanity

**Author's Note: I had a lot of time on my hands, so here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 29 - Insanity

Two years have gone by since I'd seen Monika.

Of course, I _am_ Monika now.

Tyler doesn't like me anymore.

I drive to the store.

I buy a gun.

I go to Tyler's house.

"Hi, Tyler~" I say to him.

"Xavier, I really don't like this. I genuinely think you need help. I…"

I stop listening.

I pull the gun out of my purse.

I pull the trigger.

Tyler falls on the floor.

I walk away.

I get in the car.

I hear police sirens.

I go faster.

I hear screaming.

I go faster.

They're gonna stay on the road.

I drive off the road.

They follow me.

I drive off a canyon.

They don't follow me.

The car lands face-up.

I try to keep driving.

It's broken.

I get out.

I walk.

I walk.

And walk.

And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk. And walk.

I see something.

A sign.

 _Welcome to Vancouver._

I guess I walked pretty far.

I see a sign for a cruise ship.

It's going to Japan.

I take a shower at a public swimming pool.

I buy a ticket on the boat.

The boat leaves the harbor.

I see someone.

A bright white ribbon.

Emerald eyes.

"Monika!"

I run to hug her.

I hit a wall.

I was looking at my own reflection.

I'm mad.

I walk down to the engine room.

I fire my gun.

I hear an alarm.

The boat sinks.

I swim.

And swim.

And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim. And swim.

I see an island.

America.

I'm back where I started.

I walk home.

And walk.

And walk.

...

Monika's point of view

Without Xavier, my heart was empty. I almost went crazy. I stopped going to school to work on something that might bring us back together. I call it a planar bridge.

If this ambition succeeds, I should be able to cross over to Xavier's reality.

For two years, I've been trying and failing to build this device.

But I finally finished.

I can finally cross over to his world.

His reality.

I feel tears of pure joy trickle down my cheeks.

The portal lights up. I can vaguely see the other side. I see…

 _Me._

Lots of me.

I slowly crawl through the portal, legs first.

I feel goosebumps form on my legs.

I feel a plush toy rubbing against my back.

Finally, my eyes go through.

I look back.

I came out of… A PC monitor?

I'm sitting on a pillow. I flip it up.

It's a pillow with my face on it.

I look around.

I see dolls.

I see plushies.

I see T-shirts.

I see posters.

I see keychains.

And they're all of me.

I feel my eyes go wide.

I'm in total and utter horror.

 _Pictures of me, all around me._

Lewd pictures. Cute pictures. Scary pictures.

All of me.

A feel like I'm about to vomit.

I suddenly hear a door open.

I hear a feminine voice mumbling insane words. Words of deceit and murder.

It sounds like my voice.

 _No… This has to be a nightmare… I have to be dreaming._

The woman turns the corner to where I'm sitting.

The first things that I see are her eyes.

Bright green.

She looks just as surprised as I am.

 _Am I looking in a mirror?_

Just to make sure, I touch her.

Her skin is soft.

"Mo… Monika?" The woman says.

Her voice sounds just like mine.

Somehow, I can recognize another voice. One I couldn't forget.

I look at her right hand.

A wedding ring.

I look to mine.

 _The same ring._

"Xa… Xa… Xa… Xav…" I can't say it. I can't believe it. I won't.

"Monika." My exact clone hugs me.

"Xavier?"

"Yes."

I push the other Monika back.

"Xavier, what the fuck is going on?"

Mon… Xavier takes a look around, as if she… he had seen it for the first time.

 _He lives here._

Before I can say anything, Xavier pounces on me. He tries to furiously undress me as he claws at my clothes. I can visualize cuts being marked under my shirt. I look at his face amidst the chaos. His jaw is wide open. The look in his eyes…

It's one of complete and utter psychopathy.

I stand up.

I'm crying.

 _How could this happen… To my love?_

 _How could he be so hopelessly lost so fast?_

"No. You're not the Xavier I knew."

Xavier looks up.

"Xavier, if you're still in there, fight. Fight this temptation! This isn't you!" I scream and yell.

He just stares at me like a helpless animal.

"Fight!"

I can't see him in his eyes anymore.

"Xavier, I want to love you! I loved you! But…" I stumble.

"But this isn't you." Tears run down my eyes and wet my shirt.

Xavier makes no response.

Then, he reaches into his bag.

I hear a loud click.

 _No…_

Xavier points the pistol in his bag to his temple.

"NO!"

And shoots.


	30. Chapter 30 - Happy End

Chapter 30 - Happy End

Monika's Point of View:

Xavier's knees buckle as he collapses onto the ground. His light brown hair is stained by blood and lead fragments. All color fades from his green eyes.

Slowly I walk towards him. I put my finger up against his neck.

 _No pulse._

Xavier is dead.

I hear a tear drip onto his emotionless face.

I run to the computer I came out of. I jump through the monitor without hesitation, breaking the frame in the process. Soon enough, I'm back.

I take a minute to breathe.

 _Take a deep breath. Breathe out, breathe in._

I leave my house to go on a jog. My face is still red from tears and stress.

A jog always helps me cope with pressure. But a run won't help here. "Unless…"

I remember what all the other Monikas did. They rewound time. When Yuri cut herself…

 _Can I do it again?_

 _I had Xavier's file backed up! If I can rewind back to the wedding and restore Xavier's file, I should be able to recreate him!_

Will he have his memories? Will he still be a psychopath?

That's a risk I'm willing to take.

For Xavier.

I turn back the clock.

Turn it all the way back.

Turn it back to when everything was okay.

Turn it back to when I thought I would be with my lover forever.

Turn it back to the wedding.

Back up his file.

Restore him.

Keep him.

Make amends.

I see the last two years flashing before my eyes.

Despair.

Anguish.

Persistence.

All that was thrown away.

Xavier's life was thrown away.

But I can still save him.

I see that moment, years ago. When he disappeared into thin air.

I stop rolling back.

I stop reflecting.

I'm back in that moment.

Back in that park in Venice.

I'm back in my wedding gown I chose so carefully.

Across from my groom.

Who's about to piss his tuxedo.

I back up his file.

He starts to disappear.

He screams. I'm silent.

Gone.

The man from the airplane is frozen.

"He… He's gone."

"No, he isn't." I strike that signature pose I know so well.

Xavier materializes.

"Monika…"

I check his memory banks. He doesn't have any memories of the last few years. No transition. No buyout. No insanity.

Just the Xavier I wanted all along.

"I feel like…" Xavier sounds confused.

"What, honey?"

"Like another… Like another 'me' was just here. Like I'm not supposed to be here. Like another 'me' is still out there, in the real world…"

I'm dead silent, and the crown follows suit.

"He's hurting. I can feel it. He's suffering. He want you just as much as I do… But, he's out of reach of you."

I think about it.

 _This means this is… A clone of Xavier? He's just a duplicate?_

I choose my words wisely.

"Xavier, I'm sure it's just your imagination. You're my one and only after all."

He smiles. "Yeah. I guess so."

The priest, who's ignored the conversation for the most part, continues.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

I instantly lock lips with him. For three years, I never thought I would ever feel this feeling again. One of unconditional love.

I visualize Xavier, going insane. Buying every piece of merch ever. Crossdressing. Becoming the one thing out of his reach, just to abuse it. A feeling of discomfort and unrest goes through me.

I go into my own character file. Go through and delete everything I saw and did in the last three years.

 _I don't need to remember._

Xavier and I continue our kiss.

My dreams have truly come true.

DREAMS OF DOKI DOKI - END

 **Author's Note: That's all, folks! I might post a Q &A chapter or something, so post your questions in the reviews if you want. Also, I have a poll up for what fanfic I should work on next! It's up on my profile, so cast your votes for what you want to see next! The deadline is, well, I don't know when the deadline is, but just make a vote, okay?**


	31. UPDATE (Please Read)

Hey gamers, Ericagoldfarb here. I posted a poll on my profile asking all of my followers whether they want me to continue writing fanfiction, as I have more time to do this for obvious reasons. If you want to vote, please go to my profile and vote on the poll. If you want to give any other input/support, feel free to tell me how you feel in a review. The more input and support I get here, the more likely I am to start writing fics again. If everyone really wants it, I'll continue writing fics. I'll also post this on all of my stories, so if you're seeing this from another fic please refer to the main document if you want to leave a review. I will also have a discord server where I will update and keep you all updated, so please join if you are interested. The code is KyuJe6b (Just copy-paste the code into the join server box on Discord to join). The code to the server will be on my profile page as well.

Again, what I do from here on out depends on the kind of reception I get. If I don't get poll responses and no one joins the server or leaves a review then I will be less likely to continue writing fics. I'm doing this for you guys, since I haven't updated and forever and think you guys all deserve to be able to stay updated and continue reading my stories if that's what you guys really want. Peace out.


	32. Update 2

Hey, it's me again. It's been around 12 hours or so since I posted the first update, so I thought I'd tell you guys how everything went so far. I got quite a few votes on the poll, so anyone who hasn't voted yet is free to input your opinion as we have a pretty close race so far. I'm not entirely sure how long I'll have the poll up, maybe a month or so...? In that time I'll post occasional updates to all of my fics and on my bio as well, so stay tuned. As for the Discord server, no one joined. I made a discord server because I felt that it was convenient for you guys to have a place to interact and stay updated on my creations more easily. Additionally, no one left any reviews, which is honestly fine, the poll kind of takes priority here. I do recommend you guys join the Discord, though. Again, the code is KyuJe6b (All you need is the code, you don't need the full link to join). If you have any questions leave a review or PM me. Just keep in mind that what I decide to do from here on out really depends on how active my reader-base is. I probably won't update every day, but I really do want to keep you all up to speed on these developments as they happen, regardless of whether or not you join the Discord server. That said, though, I will update more consistently there, and you can ask me questions and interact with others easily. That's what I'm hoping for, at least, so please join the server for all of that and more. I think that's all for this update, so make sure to review, vote, join the Discord, and PM me for any additional questions. See you later.


End file.
